Island Hunting
by PixieGirl13
Summary: Robin wakes up one day to find himself stuck on an island. The guy that captured Robin wants to hunt him in his morbid game. Now Robin has to fight for his life! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: New fan fictions are always fun. This fan fiction is a mix plot of different shows and books I've read. I only own one character in this fic. I can't tell you about him now, or that will give away some of the plot. I have no idea how long this fic will be. It will not be too long, though. So please R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I'm only 14 years old! Yeah, I own the Teen Titans. Kidding!

Island Hunting

By: Pixiegirl13

Chapter 1 Waking up

Slowly Robin woke up. The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding away in a massive migraine. Then he felt the surroundings around him before he opened his eyes. One thing for sure, he was not in Titans Tower.

With a short gasp of surprise, Robin forced himself fully awake. He sat up with a groan of pain as his head protested. He was soaked from head to toe with salt water, and sand stuck to his exposed skin. The ocean water was warm and felt good.

Robin took in his surroundings with a look of deep confusion on his serious face. He was on a beach of some kind. He could have been on an island. Palm trees were scattered around the peaceful beach and were rich with green coconuts. A few rocks were around the sandy area with some birds landing on them with chirps that made Robin's head hurt more. The sand ended on both sides. One side ended with deep green jungle plants to the unknown. The other side ended with the ocean that stretched out for miles with nothing else to see.

"Ouch," Robin muttered to himself while putting a hand on his pounding head. He saw that he had no gloves on, and his confusion deepened further. Then he noticed that he did not have his uniform on. He put his hand down with his eyes going wide. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and baggy tan pants. His metal bottom shoes were long gone and so were his gloves. He was just thankful to still have his mask.

"What is going on?" he asked himself. He scrambled to his feet in a rush. His head gave him another jolt of pain to tell him to keep still, but he ignored it. His legs felt a bit numb, so he stumbled a few times in the sand before his legs felt right. Panic was starting to creep up on him. He tried to force it down. The most worst thing to do in this kind of situation was to panic. He had to remember to keep a level head.

Robin walked over to a rock and rested against the hot surface as his heart raced. He felt so weak and worn out as if he had just taken down 50 bad guys in a row with no help of his team. His head hurt so much he could not help wincing a few times till the pain subsided. He forced his brain to function properly. He had to remember what had happened.

At first he was totally lost. After about ten minutes of thinking deeply, the teen started to remember the night before. He had been just going to bed at the Tower. He remembered turning off the lights and lying down on his bed. He had been lying there for around half an hour, because it took him forever to fall asleep. Maybe he had insomnia or something like that. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Robin's throat that night. Robin was about to fight back, but someone whispered into his ear, "Move and die!" Then he had blacked out.

By then Robin was feeling better on the rock. His headache had calmed down a lot, and his body felt okay. He was a bid dazed by the memory of the night before, but he was all right. Now the main question was where was the guy from the night before? There was no sign of the man. Robin was all alone, or so he thought.

Maybe his team was playing a mean trick on him. They had always been telling him to take a vacation or a break. He had always responded the same. He had too much work to do, and the city could not be left alone. Maybe they had dropped him here to force him to relax.

"Or maybe I'm just going insane with the heat of the island," Robin finished his thought out loud. He always talked to himself when no one was around. Some people would think that would strange, but it is no sin talking to yourself. Plus, hearing yourself talk can be very reassuring. (A/N: I talk to myself all the time. I also talk to my PS2 games. Well, more like yell at them.)

Robin's stomach started to hurt, and he realized that he was extremely hungry and thirsty. His friends would have never done this to him. They might have said they would, but never would they leave him out on an island to fend for himself. They would have given him other things like his belt.

Robin racked his head for all the information he knew about survival. Batman had quickly gone over some of the stuff on the topic, but Robin's head was like a filing cabinet. He could store things up then bring them out when he needed something. His head was still a bit slow because of some drug the person the night before used on him.

He needed fire to survive. He needed to get a ship's or plane's attention if he ever wanted to get rescued. He would be back home in only a few days. But why did he have a gut feeling that someone was watching him? He gave a shudder at the thought and looked around him. Nothing. No one was there but him.

"First food," Robin told himself while forcing himself off the rock. He stretched a few times to get his body back into shape. The headache was almost gone now. He saw a small palm tree with coconuts and smiled. He walked up to the tree with the soft sand sinking a bit under his weight. In just a few seconds Robin was up the tree. He got a few coconuts to fall off the tree before he climbed back down.

He cracked one by smashing it against the rock he had been resting on. He sat cross-legged on the rock while drinking the juices from the coconut. He hated the taste of it, but he knew he had to have some to keep alive. He could not relax one bit. His mussels were kept tight as he stared out over the ocean. What was he doing here?

Then Robin heard something. It was a plane flying overhead. The boy acted quickly. He threw the coconut to the ground while whipping some of the juice off his chin with the back of his hand. Robin jumped off his rock and ran to the edge of shore. His toes barely touched the warm waters. He then started to wave his arms around while jumping up and down. He had to get the pilot's attention.

But the plane never flew over the tiny island Robin was now stuck on. At first Robin could not accept the fact, but he finally stopped shouting and fell to his knees in defeat. By doing this he made a small splash of water in the ocean.

"No!" he cried out in frustration of his bad situation. He pounded a fist into the water, which made another splash that came up into his face. He then stood back up with a frown planted on his face. Now he was just mad. "This is a waist of my time!" he snapped at himself. He knew he could live out here for a long time, but what about his team? They would never find him here.

And why was he here in the first place? His capture was not showing himself. Robin looked himself over with a sigh. He had no weapons. How was he to protect himself? He missed his outfit, but this new one had to do for now. And how did he get into this thing in the first place? Robin thought about it then wrinkled his nose at the thought. Better not to dwell on it.

He would have to find someplace to sleep soon, because the sun was coming down at a fast pace. Robin started to walk back to his rock with a bit of a breeze brushing against his face. He would think it over with another coconut. He raised the thing over his head to smash it against the rock, but there was a loud bang behind him, and he felt the coconut fly out of his hands with the juice falling on his head.

The sound scared the living crap out of the teen. He spun around in the soft sand with his eyes wide. He saw someone on one knee some yards away from him aiming a rifle at him. The man was too far away for Robin to make out detail. But what was the guy doing shooting at him?

"A bit too high," the guy yelled over to Robin. He cocked the gun and aimed at Robin again with a smile coming to his face.

"Wait!" Robin yelled while putting a hand out to stop the guy from shooting again at him. "Can we talk?"

"Nope," the guy said cheerfully back to the teen. He pulled the trigger. Robin ducked with a wince. He heard the rock behind him get the bullet knocked off it. The guy was trying to kill him!

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Robin tried again to talk to the man. "I want to talk this out."

"Boy, you teens love to lie!" the guy shouted back while cocking the gun. "I would think that the leader of the Teen Titans would put up more of a fight when his life was on the line."

"Huh!" Robin asked while backing up a little. "I'm not lying, sir."

"Sure," the man replied. He shot again, but Robin was not that lucky this time. He had thought that maybe if he did not run away or hide that maybe the guy would not see him as a threat and stop shooting. It had been a big mistake.

The bullet came across Robin's left shoulder, but did not go in. The teen gave a yell as the pain exploded in his arm. He winced while touching his shoulder and saw blood on his hand. The guy was serious. But why would he want to kill Robin? The teen had no idea, but he had to get out of the way.

"Maybe that will get you to fight back," the man said with a short laugh. He aimed again at the teen from his spot across the beach. He was a safe distance away from Robin. The teen quickly jumped behind the protection of his rock.

"Not fair!" the man yelled with a bit of disappointment in his voice that had been cheery. "You're acting not like I thought you would, Robin. I hate being on the offence all the time. You can't hide behind there for forever."

Robin picked up a coconut that was next to him. It took the guy a few seconds to reload his gun. Robin stood up and dodged a bullet then started to run toward the man with the coconut in his hands. He ignored the pain shooting up his shoulder as he dropped to the sandy floor to dodge another bullet. He quickly gained ground with a few close calls.

The man swore when he ran out of ammo. He quickly shoved some more in his rifle and aimed again at Robin. The teen threw his coconut at the man before he could shoot again. It hit him square on his nose. He gave a short yell, and Robin ran forward to take him down. A good fighter did not have to fight with his weapons.

Robin came up to the man. He was about to give the man a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, but the man quickly caught his barefoot and shoved the teen away. Robin stumbled backwards with surprise. He had under estimated his opponent. He came back at the man again and easily dodged his attacks. He grabbed the front of the man's shirt and swung his fist back.

Click.

Robin stopped in the middle of his punch. He looked up to the pistol aimed at his forehead with a frown on his face. The man shoved his knee into Robin's stomach and knocked the air out of the teen. Robin bent over while gasping for breath. The man shoved Robin backwards, and this time Boy Wonder landed on his butt in the sand.

"Well I'll be damned! You really can fight!" the man said with another short laugh. He smiled down at Robin with his pistol still in his hand. It was still aimed at Robin who sat in the sand with his head spinning. He was completely confused. Why was the guy not killing him now? He had wanted to before. Maybe he wanted a last word.

Now Robin saw the man up close. The guy had short brown hair and gray eyes that were now shining with the light of the battle in them. He was tall and looked to be in his 40's. He was still strong built and sturdy looking for his middle age. He wore tight horse riding pants with black boots. He had on a white sleeveless shirt kind of like Robin's red one. His belt was filled with ammo and other weapons.

"You don't look all that scared right now, Robin," the man said while still aiming at the teen. "You look more confused than anything else."

"Well…let's see here," Robin said sarcastically while rolling his eyes under his mask. "I wake up on this beach, then someone starts shooting at me for no reason at all, then when he finally gets a good chance to shoot me he starts talking to me. I'm fine, thank you."

"So you do have manners," the man replied. He gave a chuckle while lowering the pistol. Robin started to get up, but he aimed the gun at him again. Robin stopped quickly. The guy broke out into a wide grin that told Robin he was truly insane. He then started to laugh loudly.

"I'm sorry, Robin," he said after finally gaining control over himself again. If he ever had control in the first place. "I'm talking about manners, and I have not even told you my name." He lowered the pistol once again and took a bow while saying, "I'm General John Thatch. But you can call me General."

Robin said and did nothing. He just stared at the guy with his face a mystery. John frowned at the teen when he did nothing and said, "You sure know how to bore someone to death. You take things too seriously for my liking. Just relax! I'm not going to shoot you…yet." He then smiled wickedly again.

"Okay," Robin said slowly while brushing himself off. He then gave a short yell as he remembered the pain in his wounded arm. "Could you explain to me why you were trying to kill me?" he asked the General with a bit of anger in his voice. He clutched his wound to stop the bleeding and gave a wince as sand brushed into it and made it sting like mad.

"Well, hunting normal humans is just no fun anymore," John said with a short laugh as if thinking back to something. "You're more entertaining."

"What!" Robin yelled while backing up with his feet to get away from the man in front of him. "Hunt!" He was totally freaked out by now. The man took a dangerous step toward Robin. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

The Teen Titans woke up to an alert that Sunday morning when they had been sleeping in. It was around seven in the morning for them, but on the other side of the world where Robin was it was around seven at night. The Titans had no idea that their leader might be missing till they all met in the living room where the big TV screen was telling them where the crime was taking place.

Beast Boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while staring up at the screen. He was the last one to make it to the room as always. The others looked confused because finally Beast Boy was not the last one. Their leader was late.

"Where is Robin?" Raven asked Beast Boy as if he had to do something with Robin being late.

"How should I know?" Beast Boy said with a yawn. "He should be the first one here."

"But he's not," Cyborg said while folding his arms in front of him. He had a deep frown on his face. He was worried for their friend.

"This is not like Robin," Starfire said with the same worried expression Cyborg held in her eyes. "I will go fetch him." She flew off to Robin's room before the others could protest. Robin's door slid open, and she hovered into the dark room. She turned on the light and gasped loudly when she saw that Robin was no where to be seen.

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven asked her friend while suddenly forming next to her out of the shadows of the room. She took one quick glance around the room and knew why Starfire had gasped. "He's gone," she said with more emotion than she thought. Starfire gave a squeak when the light above her smashed. "Sorry," Raven muttered while pulling up her hood. She had to control her emotions.

"What is taking you two so long?" Cyborg asked the girls while coming into the room with Beast Boy dragging behind still looking tiered. "Whoa!" he yelled while realizing that their leader was gone.

"He must have left a note for us," Beast Boy said while glancing around with sleepy eyes. He gave another yawn. The others gave yawns at the same time as he did. For some reason they had all slept in and where still very tiered. They were trying to hide it, though.

"He left no note," Raven said while glaring at Beast Boy through the darkness of her hood. "This is not like Robin. He would have told us if he were going somewhere. And there is no sign of struggle as if he was fighting someone, so he could not have been captured."

"Or maybe the person that captured him used some kind of drug on Robin and on us to keep all of us asleep as he did his work," Cyborg said. "So what do we got here?"

"He could have forgotten to leave us a note," Starfire came in with her innocent voice.

"Or he could have been drugged and taken somewhere," Raven added with her voice showing no emotion unlike Starfire's. The two were complete opposites.

"Can we think this over breakfast?" Beast Boy came in after a long silence. All three Titans glared at him for his selfishness. "What?" he said to back himself up. "I'm hungry beyond all reason! And I have a headache so bad it could kill me!"

"Funny," Cyborg muttered. "I'm hungry too with a headache. What about you girls?"

"Yes," Starfire said with a nod. They all looked to Raven to hear her answer.

"I woke up with a migraine, but I quickly healed it with my powers," Raven said quickly. "That has to mean that we were drugged with something to keep us asleep. I say that Robin was captured."

"First breakfast!" Beast Boy said while shaking off his sleepiness. "Then we search for Robin! I'm SO hungry right now!"

"No. First catch the person robbing the bank across town," Cyborg said while glaring down at the changeling. "Then breakfast. After that we can search for Robin. But no tofu eggs!"

A/N: How was the first chapter? Next one will be only with Robin. If you have ever read The Most Dangerous Game you will know a little about my plot. It goes by some of that, but I'm going to put a lot more action. And I hope I did not bore you with the chapter. I tried to put some action with Robin. But please give a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Stuck on an Island

A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update. My laptop is always breaking down and I don't get time to type my chapters out till the weekends. My teachers just love to give me homework because I'm in all number one classes in my school. I really hate homework! But here is the next chapter. I'm not getting many reviews for this fic, but I at least put out three chapters before getting very many, so this is normal. But please review! It helps me a lot. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I wish I could say this in Spanish, but I don't know the word for Teen Titans. So I'll just say it in English. I don't own the Teen Titans!

Chapter 2 Stuck On An Island

"Eat up!" John said with his normal cheerful voice as he handed Robin a plate with some kind of fish on it. Robin took it without talking and looking very melancholy. John sat across from Robin on a chopped down palm tree with a fire burning between them.

Robin had freaked out a little when he heard the General say he was going to hunt him. He was now stuck on an unknown island with an insane guy going to hunt him down any time he felt like it. It was quite scary once you thought about it. Robin had been captured by the Generals robots and tied up so he could not run off.

The robots were Robin's first clue that the General was not just a hunter. He had to be extremely smart to create a solar powered robot that was silent on foot and swift enough to capture Robin in only a few minutes. The things looked very similar to the ones Robin had seen in the movie "I Robot". Just that these were shorter and wearing green armor to blend into the jungle that took up most of the island.

So here Robin was, sitting on a chopped up palm tree with his arms tied up. His hands were tied with some kind of green wire that gave off a neon glow in the darkness of night. The wire was unbreakable and was another hint to Robin that the General was an inventor.

Darkness had fallen over the small island. John had set up a fire and cooked some fish for Robin and him to eat. Robin stared into the fire and watched the flames come up. His mind was finally working straight. The drug General Thatch had used on him had made the teen's mind work slower. The affects of the drug had finally worn off, and the teen's quick mind was back and thinking of a plan to get his butt off the island without getting himself killed.

"I thought you said the robots were solar powered," Robin finally said quietly while looking up to his capture. He had made up his mind to talk with the General to get some information about the island. It never hurt to talk, and once you got to know the man he was pretty cool. Insane, but cool.

John poked at his food while glancing up at Robin. "They are," he answered with a hint of a smile coming to his face. "I was wondering if you were going to catch that. I only have a few of these robots. One set of them stores up energy in the sun while the others go around the island looking for…well…humans shipwrecked on the island. I get a lot of them, you know? So my robots switch everyday."

Robin shifted in the green wire attached to his wrists while thinking over what the General had just said. He bit his lower lip while looking down at his food. He was not hungry at all, but he knew that he needed to keep his strength for the up coming days ahead. He had a gut feeling that his situation would not get any better than what was now.

"But do tell me about yourself, Robin," John said after taking a bite from his fish. He stared at Robin with wonder in his gray eyes. "I know you broke away from Batman a few years ago. How is your new team?"

"Why are you asking me these kind of things?" Robin asked his capture with confusion in his voice. He gave John a strange glance then took a bite from his fish. It was a lot better than coconut juice. "And how do you know me so well? You told me that you've been on this island for most of your life."

John Thatch gave Robin a wink and grinned. He set his plate down next to him and leaned forward to talk closer to the teen. Robin kept eating while pretending not to care that he was milking for information from the General. To get off the island he knew he had to know a lot about the man who sat in front of him.

"I was a General in the army a few years back," John started to explain to Robin. The teen knew that the man's life story was coming up. "But my plane crashed on this island, and I was the only one to survive. I had to live off this small amount of land for around five years. Finally someone found me one day, but I said that I wanted to live here. So I bought a few things from America and built another home, and I bought some weapons because my favorite past time was hunting the animals here on the island."

"Why did you want to stay here?" Robin asked with a hint of pity in his voice. The man must have gone mad on the island for those five years. Robin felt sorry for the man.

"You see, Robin," John went on with a nod. He ignored the question Robin had thrown at him, and the teen took note of that. "Once you hunt you do realize that animals are not as bright as us humans. After years of hunting I desperately wanted a challenge. I wanted something that could think as fast as I could and could learn. The only thing that could come to mind was a human just like me. So that was when I started to set up my game."

"Your game?" Robin asked with a hint of laughter to his voice. He saw John frown and he looked back down to his fish to hide his smile. "Go on," he finally said while looking up.

"So I have sparked some interest in your mind somewhere?" John asked with a smile.

"You have me hooked," Robin said with a nod. "It is not boring me. If that is what you think."

"So you agree with me?" Thatch asked Robin. "You agree that hunting animals is boring?"

"I don't hunt," Robin answered with a smile. "I just take down bad guys."

John gave a shrug and continued his story. "I have set up a game for the people that get shipwrecked on the island. They have to make it through the jungle with only a map and compass to three different locations while I track them down. If they win, I send them back to wherever they came from. If they lose then I'll bury them in my big graveyard behind my new home."

John could see Robin shift in his seat while he heard these words. Robin wanted to say something but it might trigger the guy to freak out or something. The best thing to do was the wait quietly. But he had suddenly lost his hunger and set his half eaten fish down beside him.

"I quickly got bored with these average people," John said lightly to Robin. "I needed someone that could give me more of a challenge. The first person I tested out was someone you know very well." Robin raised an eyebrow, and John gave him a wicked smile. "It was Batman."

The news hit Robin like a bag of bricks. The white in his mask went wide to tell John that his eyes were wide with surprise. "You hunted Batman?" Robin asked with confusion in his voice once again. "He never told me about you."

"That is because he does not remember any of it," John said quickly. "He won. I lost. It was my first lost ever. I gave him a pill to forget me and my island. He might have nightmares of it, but he will never remember unless he sees something that will spark that part of the brain to remember. But I learned from my mistakes then and knew I had to go against him again, but I found something better."

"Me," Robin finished for him with dread in his voice this time. "You found out that I was being trained by him and I would know everything from him."

"And you were wanted by Slade," John said with cheer in his voice. He was happy that Robin was catching on. "That man is one of the best, I've heard. I found out that he wanted you to be his apprentice. I think you will be better than Batman, but I have gotten better too. So this will be fun!"

"But don't you think it is wrong to go hunt some humans down for fun?" Robin asked the man. John gave him a strange look as if Robin was really the insane guy. "You can't do this! I can't let you do this to me or other people after me! This has to stop, General."

"We both need some rest," John said sternly. He got up and shot Robin a distasteful look. He took Robin's plate and his own. "We start tomorrow night. We will sleep here then head up to my house in the morning when we have more light." With that said, the General spread out on a blanket in the sand next to the fire. He closed his eyes and ignored Robin who just sat on the tree in a bit of shock.

_I have to get off this island before tomorrow night!_ Robin thought to himself while staring into the fire once again. _The guy is crazy! My team will never find me here, so I'll have to find a way off this place by myself. If I can sneak up to the man's house tonight I might find a helicopter or something to fly off the island. He has to have something to get himself across the ocean because he somehow captured me._

He had a plan. Not the best one, but it would do for now. Robin made sure John was asleep before he went to work at the wires around his wrists. The wire was also tied to the tree he was sitting on. John had not noticed that Robin had hidden the fork he was using to cut the fish into his pant pocket. Now Robin took it out in a flash to cut the wire.

The green wire was more like a rope that was as strong as a wire. It was as thick as rope too. Robin started to grind the fork into the green wire/rope close to the tree. After around a half an hour of hard working, Robin finally was free from the tree. His wrists were still tied together, though.

Now for the hard part of Robin's plan. He crept up to John's body as quietly as he could. He could faintly see the General's stomach go up and down to tell people that he was still breathing. Robin looked around to see if any robots were watching him. He saw none and thought that maybe they were all sent home. But he could be wrong because it was hard to see in the darkness. The only light he had was the fire that was slowly going out. Soon there would be nothing but complete darkness that sometimes creeped Robin out.

Robin held his breath while slipping a hand into the man's belt that was lying next to him. He would have to have a map. Not so much to Boy Wonder's luck, there was none. Robin muttered a curse under his breath. He should have known! The guy had lived there for more than five years. He had to know the island from top to bottom. Robin would have to wing it.

Then Robin felt a flashlight in one of the pockets of the belt, and a smile played on the teen's lips. It would be better to locate the house with some light. He grabbed it and started to back up. He then took off in a sprint across the sand to the jungle to find John Thatch's house with his wrists still tied together. He could not cut the wire with the fork around his wrists.

Suddenly Robin felt the wire/rope attached to his wrists tighten up. Before the teen could comprehend what was going on, his wrists yanked him sharply backwards. He was knocked off balance and landed on his shoulder in the sand. He heard a soft pop and felt a sharp pain in the shoulder he had landed on. He gave a short yell and rolled over to his back. He had lost the flashlight when he fell. But he did not care about that now. His mind was on how was he going to get punished by the man who had just outsmarted him once again.

"You never give up, do you?" John asked Robin while standing next to him. He had his hands on his hips and that same wicked smile on his face. In his sick mind he was enjoying seeing Robin in pain and helpless. "My next hunt is going to be very fun! How is your shoulder?"

"Why do you ask?" Robin asked him from where he laid on his back in the sand. "You don't care."

"Really, I do care, my boy," John said with hurt in his eyes. He kind of had a soft spot for teens. He would miss Boy Wonder once he was done hunting him. "Now get up," he said with a chuckle. "We need to have a look at that shoulder. Is it the one I shot?"

"Yes," Robin said while still on his back. "It's not broken. I'll be fine."

John rolled his eyes and leaned down to examine Robin's shoulder. The teen quickly pulled his foot up and slammed it into the General's stomach with a short battle cry. The man stumbled backward with surprise on his face. Robin quickly got up from the ground and took up a fighting stance.

John started to laugh and said, "You had me going there for a long time, kid. You're good!"

"I'm not joking around, General," Robin snapped back quickly. He narrowed his eyes at the man and said, "I'm not going through with your game either."

"But you really have to," John said while lightly stepping sideways. Robin followed the movement by stepping in the opposite way. "It would be a shame if you got away."

"Then you will have to live with it," Robin said. He then threw himself at his enemy with much speed. The General quickly stepped out of the way then blocked a kick by ducking. Robin could only kick because his hands were still tied together. The General quickly took advantage over that and grabbed the wire again and yanked on it.

"Let go!" Robin yelled while pulling back on the rope. It was a tug-a-war with the rope now. Robin dug his bare feet into the sand and tried to pull the rope back. The General did the same. He then let go, and the laws of physics took over. Robin fell backwards onto his butt with a short yell.

The teen scrabbled to his feet in a flash. He gathered up the rope and held it all in his hands so John could not get his hands on it again. His shoulder was screaming for him to stop, but he ignored the pain and looked around the beach in search for his enemy.

"You can't escape, Robin," John said while coming out of nowhere. Robin ducked out of the way of a punch thrown at him. "Why don't you give up now to save the trouble?"

"I don't go down without a fight," Robin answered while jumping backwards to dodge a roundhouse kick. "But you need help, General," Robin said to try and talk to him. "You're sick. You can come to America with me and we can help you. I would like to help you."

"All very kind, young one," John said. "But no." Robin tried to kick him, but the man grabbed his foot just like Slade would have done and yanked the teen to him. Robin was caught off balance and slammed into the man with a wince. John then pushed Robin face first into the sandy ground while grabbing the rope out of Robin's hands. He then slammed his knee down on Robin's back to pin him there.

Robin gave a yell as John yanked on the rope a few times, and his shoulder gave him shots of pain. Sand flew into the teen's mouth, and he coughed it out. He was pinned down like that with the General's knee still pushing him into the sand.

"Next time just let me check your shoulder, kid," John said with a laugh. "It is a lot easier than this." Robin gave a shiver as the man lightly touched his shoulder to check it out. "You just popped it out," John said while feeling Robin's shoulder with careful hands. "I'm going to pop it back in, but it might hurt a little." Robin bit his lower lip as the General expertly pushed his shoulder back into place. He would not cry out.

John finally took his knee off of Robin's back and let the teen stand back up. Defeat was in the teen's eyes as he slowly got to his feet. He coughed up some more sand as John lead Robin back to the fire that was almost out by now.

"I think we should head back to my house now because you're so eager to get there," John said while glancing over to Robin. The teen was more focused on trying to get out of his bindings than anything else. "Why do you still bother to get free?" John asked the teen while shaking his head.

"It's worth a try," Robin muttered.

"No," John said while giving Robin a strange look. "It's not worth it. You're not getting out of that binding, kid. No matter how hard you try."

"So," Robin answered then gave up with a sigh a few seconds later. He dropped his arms and looked away from the man who had captured him once again. He had lost the battle but not the war. He would get off the island sometime. He just had to keep fighting.

"Come on," John said to Robin while yanking a few times on the rope attached to the teen. Robin glared daggers at the man, but followed right behind. He felt like a cow or something being lead by someone and having no power over his life. "The quicker we get there," John said with a smile. "The quicker we can prepare for the game."

"I'm not playing in your game," Robin said angrily. He stopped in his tracks and pulled back on the rope to get the message across that he did not want to play. The two stared at each other with eyes narrowed. Robin made his hands into fists as his mouth twisted into a frown. He was dead serious.

"I think it is about time you take no for an answer, kid," John said after a long silence. "Because I can just kill you right now. What will it be?"

"Just let me go," Robin said. "I can help you. But I will not play your game till hell freezes over."

"Oh, for the love of…" John muttered while rolling his eyes. He grabbed the pistol out of his belt and aimed it at Robin. The teen seemed to stiffen up, and his angry frown faded into one of worry. "I know you're not the suicide type, Robin," John said. "So just move your sorry butt. You can complain all you want once the game starts tomorrow."

At first Robin looked like he was going to protest some more. But he thought better of it and just nodded in defeat. John then picked up the flashlight Robin had dropped and turned it on. The light took a few shakes to go on, and it kept fading then getting brighter. John cursed the thing under his breath.

The two set out into the jungle with only the light of the small flashlight. It was so dark Robin could barely see anything in front of him. It was a lot colder in the jungle, and Robin found himself shivering because he had no sleeves. His bare feet walked over the muddy ground and leaves. He could hear the many animal sounds around him as they came out at night to play. He liked the beach better.

Suddenly Robin slipped in some mud. With a short yell, the teen fell forward. John was yanked backwards because he had been pulling Robin along. He looked behind him at Robin who was trying to get up as quickly as he could but for some reason he was sinking into the mud.

"Stop!" John yelled at him sharply. Robin stopped and looked over to John with confusion. "You're in quicksand," John said quickly. He shined the flashlight on Robin, and the teen saw that it was true. John ran up to the side of the quicksand to try to get Robin out.

"I'm sinking too fast!" Robin said while raising his hands above his head.

"It's because your light," John said while yanking on the rope in his hands. "Don't you eat anything?"

Robin did not answer. John was getting nowhere with just pulling on Robin's rope. The General ran around the quicksand to a small tree. He bent it down, and Robin grabbed the bent trunk. His hands suddenly slipped, and he sunk deeper into the sand. He took one last gasp of air before his head went under.

John thought fast and climbed onto the small tree. He grabbed Robin's wrist then pulled as hard as he could. The tree snapped, and John fell forward with a yell. John landed on the ground next to the quicksand. He still had his hand on Robin's wrist. He finally pulled the teen out of the quicksand.

Robin gasped for air and just laid on the ground to calm down. He finally sat up and looked over to John while shivering in the coldness of the night. The man was leaning against a tree with his arms folded in front of him. His eyes were set on the teen.

"Thank you," Robin said after a long silence.

"Next time just don't fall into quicksand, kid," John said as if saving the teen's life was nothing.

Robin got up off the floor and stood on shaky feet. "Why did you save me if you're just going to kill me once you start your game?" Robin asked him.

"I can't let you die like that," John said while picking up the flashlight he had dropped by the quicksand. "I think the best way to die is to be fighting. Don't you agree?"

Robin thought about it then said, "I would have to agree." John looked over to him then smiled. He took the rope still attached to the boy's wrists and walked more into the jungle. Robin followed close behind in silence.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter. I have a big family of six. I have three other sisters and a mom and dad. Some would say that is big compared to the average family today. But we are finally moving out of our small apartment and into a real house! I'll have my own room, so I will not have to share it with my insane older sister! YES! But we have to clean up the apartment before we move in May. So I had to clean up the whole house today with my parents. My little sisters are too lazy to do anything and my insane older sister had a ton of homework. Hard work always makes me want to type, though. I'm so weird. I think my older sister's insaneness is brushing off on me! NO! But please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Mysterious Note

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. It is long because it is with Robin and the Teen Titans. Next chapter you get into the game John was talking about in the last chapter. Then this fic will take off. But please give a review! That would be nice. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Teen Titans. I only own John Thatch.

Chapter 3 Mysterious Note

Robin was thrown into a room in John Thatch's house that was more along the lines of a mansion. The house was huge and was built around a waterfall in the middle of the island. Thick green jungle plants surrounded the house so it blended into its surroundings. The mansion was made out of metal and had around three floors. It circled around the waterfall almost like a giant doughnut placed in the middle of a tropical paradise. It even went into the rock around the waterfall.

Robin quickly turned around after being thrown into the room to face the door. The metal door slid closed right before Robin slammed into it with a yell of frustration. He waited at the door with his ear against it to catch a little bit of what John said to his two robots. His door was to be guarded by the two. Escaping through the door was now off the possible list in Robin's head.

"Great!" Robin said to himself and turned around to see what kind of room he was in. "Some prison cell," he said sarcastically while looking around. The room was big and almost half the size of the living room at Titans Tower. A king sized canopy bed was against the left wall. On the far wall was a balcony to look at the beautiful waterfall at the center of the house. The right wall was filled from top to bottom with animal heads.

"This is very reassuring," Robin muttered to himself when he noticed the animal heads. "I might be the next one. The guy sure knows how to creep a person out to no end." He glanced back at the heads, and the teen felt like all of the plastic eyes were watching him. He gave a shudder and pushed the idea out of his head.

Robin spotted a door leading to a bathroom. He glanced to a clock and saw that it was around eleven at night. None of his friends would be up by now. It might be around nine to noon back at Jump City. If he ever got his hands on a phone they might not even answer. So he would have to kill some time till it was midnight. A shower would be good.

Boy Wonder quickly jumped into the warm water with his dirty clothes still on. He would have had a cold shower, but he wanted to warm up his body from walking through a cold and dark jungle for nearly two hours nonstop. His feet were killing him as well. He really missed his shoes.

Robin found some towels and dried himself off. The teen found himself staring at himself in a full-length mirror in the brightness of the bathroom. He looked different without his costume. He quickly wished that he had his belt with him. He needed a weapon. Then the idea hit him.

Robin grabbed a towel and wound it up around his knuckles tightly. He then threw his arm back and punched the mirror. It gave a soft crack and shattered into a million different pieces. Robin carefully sorted through a few till he found one that was of his liking. It had three razor sharp edges and was pretty big. The teen tore up the towel and wound a piece of towel around the mirror piece. Not the best weapon, but it was still good.

By now it was around eleven thirty. Robin walked out onto the balcony with a cool and collected air about him. He was on the third floor of the building and looking out at the waterfall. The cascading water sparkled in the light of the moon and the sound soothed his nerves. He looked left and right and saw other balconies just like the one he was on where on both sides of him. Getting out of the room was going to be easy.

Robin jumped onto the railing of his balcony. In his head he quickly estimated the distance he had to jump. In only a few seconds Robin was air borne. He landed lightly on the railing of the next balcony like a cat would have. He peeked into the next room and saw that it looked very similar to the one he had just been in. On to the next room!

In a flash the teen was at the next balcony. He checked this room and saw that it was a study of some kind. Robin sneaked into the room while quickly looking for any cameras. He found none and walked up to the desk. Something on the desk caught his eye and he frowned.

It was folder with his name and picture on it. He opened it to see a lot of newspaper stuff about him and other bits and pieces of information about the Boy Wonder. John had studied Robin. No wonder the man seemed to know so much about him. The teen gave a disgusted look and put the folder down on something.

Robin quickly picked the folder back up and saw that under it was his belt. What luck! The teen grabbed a bird-a-rang and three disks and shoved them into his pockets for later use. His Bo Staff would not fit even if it was retracted. He then grabbed his communicator. Some wires were cut, but the smart teen quickly put them back together to make the thing work.

The first person to call that came to his mind was Raven. It was Sunday back at the Tower, and at noon only Raven would be up if there was no alert. The others would have slept in or were maybe just now waking up. Robin quickly pressed a button to call her and hoped with all his heart that he would get to her.

"Robin!" Raven said with much surprise.

"Listen, Raven!" Robin said quickly and cut her off. The dark girl did not ask questions. She only grabbed some paper and pen. "I've been kidnapped. I'm stuck on some island with this insane guy who wants to hunt me down! Don't ask why. Just call up Batman. Tell him that a John Thatch has me on an island. If it might help, he was a general one time or another. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Robin," Raven said quickly while writing every single word he had just said just incase they could not replay this message. "We've been searching all over the city for you. We almost thought Slade had you again or something similar to that. Are you alright?"

"He's fine," came a voice from the door of the room. It was John Thatch. He stood at the door with a frown set on his face. His gray eyes bore down on Robin. If looks could kill, Robin would be dead in a heartbeat. "Hang up, Robin."

"I…um," Robin tried to buy time. He sure was in trouble. John had his pistol out in a flash. He fired one shot. Robin gave a wince then realized that the man had only shot the communicator in his hands. The thing laid on the floor in sparking bits. Raven must have freaked out. He knew the message was sent, though. Maybe help would come in time for him.

"You're testing me a lot today, Robin," John said while walking up to him. The teen backed up till his back was up against the wall of the room. "Give me the weapons!"

Robin looked like he was going to put a fight, but again he knew it was useless to fight against a gun. Robin slowly took out the bird-a-rang and the disks. He kept the mirror in his pants because he knew that the General did not know he had it. John came up to Robin so that they were only inches apart. He rested the pistol on Robin's forehead and saw the boy give a small shudder that was barely visible.

"Hand them over," John said while holding out his other hand. Robin hesitated then finally gave the weapons back to the man in silence. So much for his luck. Things were just not going his way. "Come on," John said with some anger in his voice. He grabbed Robin's shoulder and started to drag him to the door with the pistol still at his head.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked the man. His eyes were wide with fear of the unknown. The General's grip on his shoulder was going to leave a red mark afterwards. John was taking long strides down the hall, and Robin had to quickly keep in stride with him.

"Back to your room," John said while opening up the door to Robin's room. The teen was quickly shoved up against a wall and had his wrists tied behind his back. The end of the green wire was now tied to the leg of the canopy bed.

John started to pace the room with his hands behind his back. His face was set into a deep frown of worry of something. Robin watched him with dread. The guy was thinking over what to do with Robin's life.

"What did you tell them?" John finally asked him. He stopped pacing and looked at Robin with stern, gray eyes. Robin said nothing. He was weighing the idea of telling the General what he had said to Raven. "Tell me!" John yelled loudly.

"I told them your name," Robin answered quickly.

"What else?" John asked him.

"That was it," Robin said knowing that if he told John he had told Raven to call Batman everything would be over right then and there. The man looked at Robin for a long time while thinking hard. It looked like Robin was telling the truth, but John could not fully trust the teen.

"I've under estimated you, Robin," John said while backing away from the teen. "Sooner or later you're friends might find you, but they will only find your dead body."

"It will not take them long to find me," Robin said while struggling in his binds. "They are smart and will not give up on finding me. They did it once when I was taken away by Slade. They can do it again now. If I were you I would give up now. My team will not be as forgiving as I would be on you."

John threw his head up and laughed loudly at what Robin had said. The teen frowned and wondered what the guy had up his sleeve. When your enemy laughs at you it means he is one step ahead. So far it seemed that the guy was always one step ahead of Robin.

"Well, Robin," John said with a smile. "You might think you have a long time, but we are cutting it short now. Because of your little mistake with the communicator back there, I'm going to start my game now."

"Now?" Robin yelled in surprise. "But you said you would start it tomorrow!"

"Look at the clock, kid," John said. Robin looked up to it with a grim look on his face. It was 12:01. "It is tomorrow!" Robin knew this was just not his day.

* * *

Batman walked up the long pathway to Titans Tower with quick steps. He wondered why the team wanted him. Cyborg had called him only an hour ago to tell him that the team wanted the Dark Knight to come to the tower. He was limited with details, so Batman was worried.

It was dark outside. The day was quickly ending at a fast pace. It was the only time Batman came out. He did not like being there in the daytime. He glanced up at the big tower with mystery on his face. He was almost dreading to go in there because he knew the news would not be good, but seeing Robin again would be nice. He missed the kid around the house back in Gotham.

When he got to the big door to Titans Tower it opened for him. He hesitated for only a few seconds while preparing for anything. For all he knew it could be a trap. He walked swiftly down the small hallway to another set of doors. His long cape flittered a little in the air as he walked quickly.

Another set of doors opened, and he was suddenly in the big living room with the other Titans. A huge screen was up in front of the clear windows that looked over the busy city. It showed different Internet sites that the Titans had been searching through. A few boxes were at the side of the screen that showed colored camera clips of outside the tower. They must have known he was coming.

"Thanks for coming," someone said from beside him. He looked down a little to see the dark girl levitating next to him with her hood up to keep her face in shadows. Her beautiful violet eyes made contact with his and there was deep mystery in them. She held onto a small white coffee cup with some hot tea in it. It was to sooth her nerves. Something was up.

"Why did you call me?" he asked her. He just wanted to get to the point then help them any way he could. After that he could go back to saving Gotham.

"We need to talk," Cyborg said while looking up from some papers. He was sitting on a red couch with papers on the coffee table in front of him. There was a lot of research there. The alien girl was sitting next to him staring at Batman with her wide green eyes.

"Who wants soda?" Beast Boy shouted while suddenly popping up from behind the counter next to the living room. "The caffeine will keep us up all night." He spotted Batman and gave a small squeak while fumbling with the few soda cans in his hands. Batman raised an eyebrow at the green teen and was returned with a nervous smile.

"Sit down," Raven said to him while levitating to the red couch in one swift movement with her long cape slightly moving behind her. Batman followed behind her in silence. He noticed that Robin was no where to be seen, and he started to get very worried. Was this another Slade kidnap or something? He hoped not.

"BB!" Cyborg called over his shoulder. "Get over here, and bring me a soda while you're at it."

"Now I'm your slave?" Beast Boy asked him while putting some of the cans down.

"You asked," Cyborg answered.

"You could say please," Beast Boy said with a smile. He was about to shake up Cyborg's soda can to make it spray all over his half robot friend, but he thought better of it. Maybe if Batman were not here he would have done it with no second thoughts. He sat down next to Raven and slid Cyborg's soda across the coffee table.

"Where is Robin?" Batman asked to finally get it out of his system. He was returned with grim faces of worry and nervousness.

"That is kind of why we brought you here," Cyborg said. He was automatically leader when Robin was gone. It was natural for him to take over. He had been leader for Titans East for a little while. So being leader was second nature for him. The others did not seem to mind him taking control.

"You see, we woke up this morning and could not find Robin," Cyborg explained quickly. "We searched for him all morning long till Raven got a call on her communicator at around noon. It was Robin. We could not track the call, but he left us a message before his own communicator broke. In his message he asked us to talk to you. Do you know anyone by the name of John Thatch?"

John Thatch. The name bounced around in Batman's head as he thought deeply on it. He never forgot a face, but for some reason nothing could come to mind for the name. But somehow he knew the name very well. He finally shook his head and said, "I don't know anyone by that name."

All the faces around him showed much disappointment. They had expected more from the man. Robin had been so sure in his message to get a hold of Batman. Maybe the teen was just going insane or something, but they knew better than to speak it out loud. Yes, the teen would not stop in a million years to go after Slade, but he could never truly go inane. Could he?

"Can you replay the message?" Batman asked them. "I would like to hear what Robin said for my own ears to hear."

"We have been trying to get the picture of Robin," Cyborg said while walking over the control table for the screen displaying the sites and video camera pictures. He pushed a few buttons and the screen turned into static. "Here it is," he said. They all leaned forward to hear the message louder.

"_Robin!"_ That was Raven's voice. The monotone was gone and it had deep emotion in it. _"Listen, Raven! I've been kidnapped. I'm stuck on some island with this insane guy who wants to hunt me down! Don't ask why. Just call up Batman. Tell him that a John Thatch has me on an island. If it might help, he was a general one time or another. Can you do that?"_ Robin's voice was steady at some times then a bit panicky at others. He said this so quickly Cyborg had to rewind to let them hear it another time to get it clear. He then let them hear the next part.

"_Yes, Robin,"_ This was Raven's voice once again. _"We've been searching all over the city for you. We almost thought Slade had you again or something similar to that. Are you alright?"_

Another voice cut into the conversation. _"He's fine."_ The voice had to belong to John Thatch, and it sent a shiver up Batman's spine. He knew that voice from somewhere. _"Hang up, Robin."_ The voice was dry and serious as if the owner was angry at Robin. In this case it had to be.

"_I…um,"_ was Robin's last words before they heard a big bang, and the message cut off. They had figured out that the communicator Robin was using had gotten shot and not Boy Wonder himself. Chances were that the teen was still alive on the island.

"I don't know," Batman finally said while rubbing his chin with his gloved hand in thought. His mind went over everything and could not place a finger on where he had heard that voice before. It could drive him insane.

"Please help us, Mr. Batman!" the alien girl pleaded with him. Her big eyes started to tear up as emotion swelled up in her body. "I know Robin is still alive! Please help us find him!"

"Whoa!" Cyborg said while putting a hand on the girl's shoulder as she tried to stand up. He forced her back down into her seat next to him. "Calm down there, Star. We have more information about the guy Robin is with." He nodded to Raven for her to pick up.

Starfire gave a loud sniff while rubbing a tear away that had ran down her cheek. Raven looked annoyed for a few seconds, but got over it. She would have felt just about the same as Starfire if she did not have to control all of her emotions to not blow everything up.

Raven pulled her hood down and Batman finally got a good look at her face. She was a steady, intelligent young lady but with a dark side to her. "I did some research on a General John Thatch. You would think it would be easy to get information about him because he is a general with a lot of background information for the army. Well, all I found was someone else. But this person was a general in World War 2."

"He must have lied to Robin then," Batman said. He was kind of disappointed with the girl. He was expecting such a good answer from her. "It is that simple." Raven had the guts to glare dangerously at the man with a look that could kill. Batman noticed that Beast Boy backed up a little from the look she gave him. She had to be moody and brave like this all the time.

"I thought that too," she said quickly as if she had been rudely interrupted in the middle of a speech. "But I looked into this man more and found something very interesting. He was captured by the Germans and was sent to Hitler to be experimented on. It says something about one day some chemicals they put in him were mixed up and, he kind of mutated. After this Hitler dropped him off on an island to fend for himself, because he did not know about the mutation and knew the head hunters on that island would have some fun with him."

"What happened to him?" Batman asked her. He leaned forward to hear more. He was wrapped up in the story with much interest. "Did he get off the island?"

"The story ends there," Raven said flatly. "They don't know what happened to him. But the mutation was that he was…well…how do I say this? He's immortal."

The white in Batman's mask got big to show them that his eyes were wide with surprise. His mind took a while to process the information and to think it through. "So you're telling me that this general from WW2 is hunting Robin today?" he asked them after a small silence.

"You are correct, dude!" Beast Boy said with a wide grin planted on his face. "It took us a longer time to get to that answer."

"You mean only you're mind took a long time," Raven corrected him while rolling her eyes. Cyborg gave a small chuckle at the rude joke. Beast Boy frowned and glared at Raven. Boy, these teens could still act like kids even with Batman there. It was almost funny. He quickly took note of all their personalities just incase something came up later. It was good to know the people you work with.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked the team with worry. "We do not know where the island is."

"Good question, Star," Cyborg said. "If only we could get another call from Robin."

"Hey, someone's coming up to the tower," Beast Boy said with his elf like ears perking up. He pointed to the screen. Sure enough, someone was running up the hill at a quick pace heading for Titans Tower. All at once, the teens stood up and ran for the door. Batman followed closely behind.

The doors flew open, and the teens were ready for anything. All they saw was the person running the opposite way it had been heading. There was surprise for a few seconds. Raven suddenly flew ahead of them while shouting her chant. Batman saw her eyes turn all black. She stuck her hand out at the person running away while her hand turned black. The person suddenly stopped and flew back towards the Tower with Raven in control of him.

"Good job, Raven!" Cyborg said with a smile. Raven kept the person at the door with her eyes still black pools of unknown power.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Starfire said while flying up close to the person that was covered with a black liquid stuff. "But this does not look like a human."

"It is a robot!" Beast Boy said with his eyes wide. "What the heck is one of these things doing here?"

"Let him go for a sec, Rae," Cyborg said to Raven. She let her powers fade, and her eyes went back to normal. They circled the robot so it would not flee. It stood there for a while then opened his metal hand. It had a piece of paper in it. Raven used her powers once again to levitate it toward her.

"Task complete," the robot said suddenly. "Self destruct in five seconds."

"Move!" Cyborg yelled. Quickly everyone in that hallway tried to get out of the way of the explosion. Raven grabbed Beast Boy and melted into the floor with her dark powers. Starfire flew out of the Tower. Cyborg and Batman ran down the hall as the robot let little beeps to tell how many seconds had passed.

BOOM!

The explosion was big for a robot its' size. It left a big black spot on the red carpet and metal junk littered the floor in random places. Everyone came back to the site with caution in his or her steps. Raven and Beast Boy suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"I still have the note," Raven said. They all nodded for her to read it. She read it out loud. It said:

_Dear Titans,_

_All your research is correct. Don't waist time._

_Some advice from an unknown friend._

"Odd," Batman muttered to no one. They all nodded anyway. It was indeed odd. It was as if someone knew what they were doing. But could they trust this person?

"I'm going to go scan it for any fingerprints," Cyborg said while taking it from Raven. "Go relax for a while. This should only take a few minutes." They all followed Cyborg into the living room once again.

"Make yourself at home, Mr. Batman," Starfire said sweetly to Batman. He smiled at her weakly. His mind was still on the situation here. He could tell she was still worried too but was trying her best to keep it out of her mind for the time being.

"I'm on the PS2!" Beast Boy shouted across the living room. Batman knew he was going to be with this team for a while, and he wanted to get to know them. It was kind of funny to see all these personalities clash together right now. Beast Boy was playing the game station while Raven sat next to him with a horror book in her hands. Cyborg was gone. Starfire was cheering Beast Boy along with his game.

What did Robin see in these teens? They were so different! He personality did not like a team. He liked to work alone or with just another person. Maybe Robin just liked to be leader of something. Or maybe Robin just liked them. Batman had not really seen the teen side of Robin. The kid had always been serious and like a mini Batman. When had the kid Batman had known so well develop a goofy side?

"It's done," Cyborg said as he came into the room after a few minutes of nothing but the bleeping and whirling sounds of Beast Boy's game. Quickly the relaxed mood changed, and the teens were serious again. It had changed so fast. Batman was surprised. But now it was back to the search for Robin.

A/N: Long chapters. I love them. I'm moving really soon and I might have to get a different email address. I'm still going to be in Pennsylvania. I'm just happy I get my own room. But what really sucks is that we will be moving a day after my birthday. But I'm used to having my birthday pushed aside in this big family. I'm second born to a family of four kids. How fun? Anywho, please give a review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 A Signal

A/N: This chapter is just all of Robin's first day at the "game". I'm sure that is fun for him. Wow. I'm so sarcastic. Oh well. But I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. Teachers just love to be mean. I think it is their job. Please R&R! Reviews equal happiness! Reviews equalPix smile! Reviews aregood. No Reviews arebad. Get the picture? Good!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! I get sick of saying that each chapter.

Chapter 4 A Signal

"Keep a level head. Keep a level head," Robin kept repeating to himself as he splashed through the water on his way to the beach in a great deal of hurry. His mind was around not panicking and his plan of getting found. He had less than two hours to get to the beach to execute his plan. He was not even sure it would work in the first place, but there was always hope.

Just around a half an hour ago Robin had been given a map of the island and a compass for this "game" of John's. The rules were that Robin got a two-hour head start to his first destination on the island. There were three places he had to go to in all to win the game. At each destination was something of great use to Robin that he could use later on in the game.

The two could fight all they wanted to on the island. Somehow John was confident that he could win each fight with Robin. When Robin got to the last destination he would win, and John would erase his memory and send him back home. If John got to the destinations before Robin it did not matter. The game did not end till Robin was at the last place for him to go to or if he was dead.

Robin had been forming a plan in his head to give a signal to someone who did find the island. He would have to be on the beach for it, so he made it so he would go to the beach first then head over to his first destination, which was a cave near a small pool of water.

The teen ran through the water of a small river that was coming from the waterfall. It would hide his footprints and his sent would be gone too if he went into the water. But it was harder than what it seemed. The rocks were extremely slippery and even Robin with his great balance slipped a few times. His feet were going numb and were bruised. It was still dark outside, and he could barely see anything in front of him. He only knew that the river lead to the ocean where a beach would be.

"Keep a level head," Robin said to himself again during a pant. His breaths were short now because he had been running nonstop for so long through water. Freaking out was the last thing he wanted right now. He had to stay focused. "God, please help me!"

What was that? Did he just ask for help from God? Sure, Robin knew there had to be a God somewhere out there that watched them, but he never truly believed that God looked over him and would help him. He was not religious and had no time to go to church most of the time. Why was he praying now? Would it even make a difference?

The strange thought vanished when he stumbled out of the river. The rocks under his feet were suddenly soft sand that would seem to melt under his sore feet with every forced step. He gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the sand gasping for breath. He could faintly see some sun coming up on the horizon. It was time to work.

Robin's head was calculating everything a mile a minute. He climbed a coconut tree and pulled out his sharp mirror piece from his pocket. He started to cut at the vines attached to the many coconuts to make them fall to the ground faster. He then climbed back down and gathered his many coconuts into one pile. Then he went to the next and did the same thing till he was done with around five trees.

By then he had enough light for his plan. He carefully placed the coconuts into letters in the sand. When he was done he had H-E-L-P. He then gathered left over coconuts and carried them all across the beach far away from his first signal just in case John saw that one. He then placed these coconuts into the letters T-T for Teen Titans. He did not have enough coconuts for another help signal.

That had taken him a long time. John could be going straight to the first destination or he could be following Robin. The soft breeze of morning air brushed over Robin as he stood at the ocean's edge looking over his second signal with a grim smile on his face. A tropical bird called out a nice song that was sweet to Robin's ears. If he were not in the dangerous situation he would have smiled.

The island was half bathed in light and the other half was clothed in darkness. Robin was on the sunny side. He made note of the sun's position then walked into the jungle on his way to the first destination. He just hoped with all his heart his friends would be there soon.

Finding the first place was easy. He quickly found the small pool of water sparkling in the morning light. A few birds flittered around it just now waking up and singing for the whole world to hear. A steep rock cliff was sitting next to it with a small hole barely visible on the side of the cliff.

Before running out into the open, the teen looked around the place in search for the general. He threw a rock out into the pool and saw nothing move. It seemed safe. Robin half ran and half slid down the steep hill he was on that lead to the pool of water. He would have to scale the cliff.

"Easy," Robin said while quickly pushing himself up the cliff after finding good foot and handholds. "This is cake compared to other rocks." He had to keep reminding himself to stay calm. Listening to his own voice soothed his nerves. With determination set into his eyes under his mask, the teen climbed the cliff in the matter of minutes.

BAM!

The shot almost made Robin fall. He winced as dirt and rocks fell down on his head. He quickly picked up his pace and got to the mouth of the cave on the side of the cliff. Another shot rang out into the air, and rock exploded next to Robin again, and he gave a small jump. Birds flew out of the trees by the rude disturbance of the sound of the gun.

"Nice trick, kid!" John yelled up to him. "But I was expecting that from you. You're going to have to do better than that to get off this island. It took me a long time to clean up all those coconuts! How long did that take you?"

Robin said nothing while slipping into the dark cave. He was safe till he came back out to face John's gun. It was dark and cold in the cave. Robin could hear water dripping somewhere deep in the cave, and his soft footsteps echoed around the walls.

"I can't see a thing," Robin muttered into himself. His voice bounced off the walls and came back to him as if mocking the teen. "Before this game is done I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Robin stumbled over something and quickly picked up the flashlight with a faint smile spreading over his face. He flicked it on, and the walls around him lit up. A small hunting knife laid next to Robin's bare feet, and he was thankful that he had not stumbled over that.

Robin was silent as he started to go deeper into the cave in search for another way out. Right now he was not in the mood to challenge the speed of a bullet. He then saw some light up ahead and ran towards it. A hole was in the ceiling of the cave that led to the top of the cliff. Robin was up for another quick climb.

When the teen made it up, he sneaked over to the edge of the cliff and hid behind a few giant rocks scattered around the edge. He slowly looked over the rock he was behind and spotted the general down next to a few trees with his gun aimed at the mouth of the cave. Robin was very thankful that he had found a new way out of the cave.

A serious frown spread over Robin's mouth as his brain fought over what to do. He could get his butt out of there and head for the second destination, or he could fight John here and maybe beat him. Robin tested the weight of the knife in his hand while quickly taking in different information he needed. He then made up his mind.

In one swift and skillful movement, Robin flung the knife at John with a loud battle cry. The teen then ducked behind the protection of his rock and waited for a cry of pain from the man he had just attacked. But he heard nothing. A confused expression swept over his face as he looked up with caution over the rock to see what was going on.

A small gasp escaped Robin's mouth as he saw the man pull the knife out of his arm with only a frown on his face. Then the blood started to vanish on his arm as the gash started to heal itself. Robin's eyes went wide as he saw the wound heal in only the matter of seconds. It seemed as if the breath had been knocked out of his stomach as he watched this in horror. The guy could not be human!

"Now that you know my secret, Robin," John said while looking right at the Boy Wonder with his hard, gray eyes that seemed to pin Robin there. "Do you want to keep going with the game?" The teen could not move as the realization hit him like one of Slade's roundhouse kicks to the head. Fighting the man and winning was never going to happen. Now Robin really felt he was an animal being hunted.

"Keep a level head, Robin," Boy Wonder finally told himself while shaking his head to clear it. He quickly replaced the fear on his face to his stern and serious look that most people came to know and love. "You could have mentioned that before we started this stupid game, general!" he called down with an angry tone in his voice.

"I just love to see the surprise look people give me when they find out, though," John said while fiddling with the knife Robin had thrown at him. "The one you had was priceless. It was a Kodak moment."

"Funny," Robin said with a frown planted on his face. He could see the smile on the guy's lips from the high perch he stood on. "But I'm not in the mood for games."

"But this game has already begun," John said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You can't stop it even if you wanted to. You're winning anyway. Why would you want to stop?"

"General, this is not some simple childish game that has no point to it," Robin said down to him with his face softening. "This is life and death for me. I could get killed! Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes," John said with some thought. "But we can't have that get in the way of my game. Don't give me that look, kid," he said as Robin gave him a pleading look that could break anyone down besides Slade maybe. John wanted to help the teen out so much, but he had to finish the game. He really did not want to kill the teen.

"You can have your knife back, kid," John said while throwing the knife up at Robin. It landed close to Robin's foot, and he jumped to the side to get out of the way. "Now back to the game." He aimed at Robin with his gun and saw the shock on the teen's face. He fired, but missed. Robin was just too quick to go down that fast. It was what the general loved about the kid.

Robin grabbed the knife and sprinted away from the cliff as quickly as he could. He ran blindly into the thick jungle without knowing which direction to go in for his next destination. He had to get there before the general, or he was as good as dead.

The teen stumbled into a clearing. The sun was now fully up and shining brightly into the small patch with no trees. Robin stopped there and fell to his hands and knees while gasping for air. He had no idea how long he had sprinted through the jungle. It could have been a few minutes to hours. His body was now protesting and ready to break down.

Robin sat up while telling himself to think straight and not freak out. Right now everything seemed hopeless. His whole life was nothing. He could die any minute now. His friends were never going to get there in time. He could never defeat John because the guy was immortal. What could he do? Was anything worth it now?

"Keep a level head," Robin said again to himself, but this time he was not assured by his cracking voice. "I need help. I'll never get off this island without something holding me together!" Despair was in his voice as he looked to the sky for any sign of hope.

For some strange reason, Robin pulled himself together. Maybe it was dumb luck. Maybe it was that someone above him that knew it was just not Robin's time to leave. Maybe it was just Robin's head finally forcing him to think right. Whatever it was, it worked. Robin picked himself up and quickly found the direction to the next place with his map and compass.

Robin was suddenly hit with a wild and crazy plan. This whole game was supposed to make Robin think one way till the very end. He was the prey, quarry, hunted. John was the hunter. Robin had to switch that somehow. He could still go by the rules, but he could bend them a little. But how could Robin make the tables turn and make him be the hunter?

Fear.

Fear was the thing that was making Robin run around this island. He was fearing for his life now. To change the mindset of the game, Robin had to install fear into the general. How was he going to do that? The man was not human! It was impossible!

"I've done many things that are impossible," Robin said with a smile. "This will not be any different. I just got to think straight and not freak out again. The general will never know what hit him. It is time for the hunter to become the hunted." With that said, the teen walked more into the jungle with his mind set on only one thing. Winning.

A/N: Short chapter! I'm busy with other fan fictions now. Next chapter will be all of the Teen Titans with Batman. I have things planned with them too. And I'm finally 15! YES! I'm so happy! But please give a review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Runaway Friend

A/N: Back to the Teen Titans with Batman. I'm adding another OC into the mix. My older insane sister is PMSing and really starting to tick me off. She keeps telling me what to do and to stay out of her way as if she is the queen of the house or something. I'm ready to punch her lights out. And I could easily do that, because I took a self-defense class not too long ago and broke a board with one simple punch! I'm strong! Ha, ha! I'm cracking myself up now. But please R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me will never own. Me only own John Thatch and other character I can't mention at this point. Why do I keep saying me? Do not ask!

Chapter 5 Runaway Friend

"Here is what we got from the fingerprints," Cyborg said while sitting down on the couch. Beast Boy quickly turned off the PS2, and Raven closed her book. Starfire sat down with them. Batman walked up to the couch and stood there silently with his arms folded in front of him.

"The FBI has been after this guy for a long time," Cyborg said. He flipped through the papers about the fingerprints in search for something else. "He is a computer hacker and they think he is in Jump City at this time, but they do not know for sure. So if we get a hold onto this guy we are doing the FBI a favor."

"How old is he?" Batman asked him.

"They don't know," Cyborg answered. "But he has to be older than us because he is a great computer hacker. Here is a picture of him." He held up a black and white picture for them to see. All leaned forward to get a better look.

The person had on a black trench coat with a wide brimmed hat to keep his face in the shadows. A laptop case was hanging over his shoulder. He was in a crowd and this showed the Titans and Batman that the guy was very short.

"He must be a midget or something," Beast Boy with a small laugh. "He will not be very hard to find."

"They say he can disappear in crowds, and he is very hard to track," Cyborg said.

"But if he is a bad guy then why did he give us the note?" Raven thought out loud.

"I don't know," Cyborg said. "But we are going to find out."

* * *

Going undercover was one thing Beast Boy loved. The Titans did it sometimes, and he always tried to play his part perfectly. Today was nothing different. He was playing the average tourist in the big city. He hid his elf like green ears under a bright red baseball cap that said, "I love Jump City!" A huge camera hung around his neck. Starfire stood next to him with her hair up in a tight ponytail that she kept complaining about.

"I wish to know why do we have to dress up to find this person," she said while scratching her head. A similar camera as Beast Boy's was around her neck as well.

"Because, Sally, the guy could run away from us if he saw the real people we are," Beast Boy whispered to her. He used her codename, which was Sally. He picked up his camera and pointed it down the street to where Raven was. She was dressed up as a Goth girl sitting at a Starbucks. She already played the part.

"See anything, Rosa?" he asked into a tiny microphone in his watch. Raven was Rosa. Starfire was Sally. Beast Boy was Bobby. Cyborg and Batman were hiding around on rooftops waiting for the right time to attack.

"Nothing, Bobby," Raven answered in her monotone voice. "Stop asking that question. And stop watching over me with that stupid camera! I'm fine!"

"Fine," Beast Boy said with a small laugh. "You're a bit touchy today."

"This is serious, BB!" came Cyborg's voice into Beast Boy's ear. "Shut up and look for the guy."

Beast Boy fell silent and pointed his camera somewhere else. He zoomed in at different people. Then something caught his eye. Someone was coming off a bus with a trench coat and hat. A laptop case was slung around his left shoulder. This was the guy.

"Found him," Beast Boy said calmly into his watch. "Just coming off the bus." He took a picture and then another just incase they could not get this guy today. He kept his eyes on him and saw that the person was really short! He was like little kid short!

"Raven, he is heading towards you," Beast Boy heard Cyborg say into the earpiece each wore. "Finish your coffee and follow him with BB and Star. Keep a distance, though."

* * *

The coffee smell hit Prosper, and it made him smile. The smell was always nice and was one of his favorites. He hated the taste of coffee, but the smell was wonderful. The smile dropped when the looked at the Goth girl sitting at one of the outside tables. She gave him a look to back off, but Prosper saw the real feeling. She was observing him.

Prosper switched his laptop case to his other shoulder in his nervous habit. He pulled up his collar with a fingerless-gloved hand. He also pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his face more. Everywhere he went people followed. He was used to it by now.

Just as he thought, the girl quickly finished her coffee and got up. She followed behind him with her eyes on the sidewalk to give away her position, but Prosper knew better. He would have to get her off his tail. Then he knew who she was. It was Raven from the Teen Titans. The smile returned to his face, and he looked for the others. They had to be with her.

It took awhile to find Beast Boy and Starfire. Boy, they really looked like tourists! Beast Boy played the part so well that Prosper did not know he was with Starfire. He knew Robin was with John Thatch, so that only left Cyborg, who had to be monitoring everything. They had found him, and he had found them. Now for the game of hide-and-go-seek, which Prosper had always been the best at even till this day.

Prosper then ran. His small figure quickly zigzagged in and out of the people on the busy sidewalk. The Goth girl hesitated, but finally kicked into action to follow him. They were too predictable! The two tourists on the other side of the sidewalk picked up the pace to keep a sharp eye on him. Maybe he could mess with them for a little while to see how good they were.

A bus load of tourists poured out into the sidewalk, and Prosper stopped running and walked slowly behind two fat ladies talking about how they were hungry and looking at a map to where the nearest steak house was. They were a piece of art.

Raven went right by them still trying to catch a glimpse of the guy she was after. Prosper walked by her with the fat ladies in between him and her. Raven stopped with confusion sweeping over her face. She had lost him. Prosper almost laughed out loud, but then he saw Beast Boy and Starfire point their cameras his way.

"Oh great!" Prosper whispered sarcastically to himself. He quickly jumped into a crowd of people to not get his picture taken by the two. Raven had spotted him again and was walking quickly his way. He started to run away from her, because she had taken off the undercover clothes and had her cape on. That meant trouble.

"Stop!" she shouted at him. Was he crazy? Getting stuck with a girl with unexplainable powers was the last thing Prosper wanted today. He picked up his pace and saw that Starfire and Beast Boy were in their superhero clothes too and were heading his way. Today was not his day.

"Get out of the way, people!" Beast Boy demanded to the crowd that was keeping him from getting to Prosper. "Star, cut him off overhead!" Starfire nodded and took to the air with her hands glowing a brilliant green as well as her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled while sticking her hand out at a stop sign. It turned black and came flying at Prosper. His eyes widened as he jumped over it just in time with his long coat flying up above him in midair. The sign came back from behind him. Prosper jumped on the black sign while holding onto his hat so it would not fly off on his wild ride on a floating stop sign.

"Ah!" Prosper yelled as the sign went back to its original color and stopped flying around. It smashed down on the sidewalk with sparks flying around his feet as the cement collided with metal. He surfed his way through the crowd on the skidding stop sign till it came to a stop. Prosper started to run again while keeping a sharp eye out for more of the Teen Titans tricks.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped down in front of Prosper. He slammed into the guy with a wince. He managed to keep his balance and look up at the Dark Knight. He bit his lower lip as he realized that now Batman was working with the Teen Titans. Not a very good combination for if you were a bad guy.

Batman flung his fist back and then knocked the lights out of Prosper in one blow. The mysterious person fell to the cold sidewalk with his laptop case sliding beside him. Cyborg and the others were right next to Batman by now. Batman leaned down to the small computer hacker and took off his hat to see who he really was.

"He is only a kid!" Batman said with surprise in his voice. He looked to the others and saw that they had the same reaction. What was a kid doing on the most wanted list?

* * *

"My head," Prosper muttered as he finally awoke in the Teen Titans sickbay. He opened his eyes with a groan and sat up right away with worry on his face. He winced while touching a bump on his forehead created by Batman.

"I see you're awake," someone said from behind the boy. He gasped while turning around sharply on the table. A figure emerged from the shadows of the room. It was Raven. She had her hood up, so he only saw her eyes as they narrowed on him.

"Where is my laptop?" Prosper asked her with no fear in his voice. "And where can I get some ice?"

"Here," Raven said. A hand came out of her long cape with an icepack in it. She threw the pack to the kid, and he caught it with both hands then pressed it to his forehead.

"AH! Brain freeze!" he yelled over dramatically while pulling the pack way. Raven raised an eyebrow at him as he winced and put his hand to his forehead. He suddenly lost his balance and fell off the table with a small yell.

"Are you okay?" she asked him while coming closer to help him up.

"Fine!" the kid said while standing up suddenly with a rush of energy. "But where is my laptop?"

"Cyborg has it," Raven answered him. "We need information about you."

"You could always ask me," Prosper said as if they were complete idiots. There was a pause of silence and the kid ended it by asking, "Do you have any ice cream?"

"Follow me," Raven said with a sigh. They walked out of the room and to the stairs to the living room. Prosper looked at everything as if trying to memorize it for later use.

"You know, you're so cool in real life," he said to her as they walked down the hallway. "Most people think that you're freaky looking, but you're awesome! But why don't you laugh all the time like the other Titans? I mean, come on! Everyone has to laugh when they defeat an enemy."

Raven frowned while glaring dangerously at the kid. He was as annoying as Beast Boy. The boy kept talking nonstop, and he did not even take time to take a breath. Now that she knew he was kid, he looked kind of goofy with the trench coat on him. How could a kid be so good at computer hacking? And where were his parents? Did they know that their kid was wanted by the FBI?

They walked into the living room, and the kid finally stopped talking to take in his surroundings. He put his hands into his pockets with a happy-go-lucky smile planted on his face. Raven told him to sit at one of the stools at the small kitchen in the living room. The other Titans were now staring at Raven and the kid.

"He wants ice cream," Raven muttered while pointing at Prosper.

"Does she always act like this?" Prosper asked everyone and in return got an evil glare from Raven.

"Yeah, dude," Beast Boy said while taking out some ice cream for the both of them. "You better get used to it." He winked at Prosper, and the kid wondered what it meant. Usually a wink meant they had a bond. Prosper thought that the Teen Titans were his enemies. Why were they being so nice to him?

"Okay, what's the catch?" he asked while taking the bowl of ice cream from Beast Boy. "I'm not stupid."

"Answer some of our questions, kid, and you can have as much ice cream as you want," Cyborg said while coming up to Prosper with the laptop in his hands. He saw the boy's eyes light up as he spotted his laptop.

"My laptop!" he said with joy in his voice. He tried to grab his prize, but Cyborg moved it way with a smile. "You'll never be able to login. I set up a bunch of codes and stuff to block people." By the look on Cyborg's face he already knew the guy had tried and failed.

"You can't have it till you tell us what we want, kid," Cyborg said.

Prosper ran a fingerless-gloved hand through his wild spiky brown hair in thought as his green eyes were pinned on the laptop. He really wanted that thing. "Fine," he finally said while returning his attention back to his ice cream that was now melting. He hated to admit defeat.

"What is your name?" Batman asked him from his place a few yards away from the group. Prosper opened his mouth, but Batman cut him off by adding, "You're real name!"

"Bill Jones," Prosper answered after glaring at the man who had knocked him out not too long ago. His head still hurt because of that little run in with the Dark Knight. "But I'm changing it to Prosper."

"Prosper, huh?" Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"I wish to know what it means," Starfire said with confusion in her voice.

"It means 'the lucky one'," Prosper said then took a quick bite from his ice cream. Beast Boy sat down next to him with his own bowl of ice cream and dug into it like it was the last sweet thing on the face of the planet.

"How old are you, Prosper?" Batman asked him. The man knew how to deal with kids. He had raised one by himself for a long time, and look where Robin was now. Dealing with this kid now was no different than dealing with Robin when he was close to this boy's age.

"Eight and a half," Prosper said proudly then shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He was just thankful that the man was using the name Prosper had told them to use on.

"And you're one of the best computer hackers in America?" Cyborg asked him with an amused laugh.

"Yes," Prosper answered. He was clearly angry at Cyborg for not believing in his skills. "Have a problem with that?"

"Show us," Cyborg said while shoving Prosper's bowl away and setting the laptop in front of him. "Hack into Titans Tower right now and give us a sign that you're as good as you say you are."

Prosper frowned at Cyborg then gave him a sly smile while opening the laptop. He loved his job. "Piece of cake," he muttered to himself as his fingers flew across the keyboard. His brain worked quickly as he decoded and hacked into Titans Tower. He had complete control over the place now. Time to get his butt out of there before they forced more stuff out of him.

With only the touch of a few simple keys the whole living room went haywire. The alarm went off, as did the timer on the oven. CDs started to shoot out of their places, and one almost hit Raven in the back of the head if she had not been quick with her powers. Rock music played loudly somewhere in the room, and it made everyone cringe as their ears started to really hurt.

Prosper grabbed his laptop and made for the door. The others were busy trying to turn off the loud sounds that were making them go deaf. Suddenly someone grabbed Prosper from behind him and yanked his laptop away.

"Put me down!" Prosper shouted while kicking whoever was holding him up by his arms. Cyborg used the kid's laptop to turn the noise off, but the boy still made as much noise. Batman carried the kid over to the couch with a frown set on his face. The others watched in silence as their ears still rang.

"Lemme go!" Prosper yelled. Batman shoved him down on the red couch. Prosper tried to scramble off the couch in some desperate move to get away, but Batman grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him back down on the couch.

"Settle down, Prosper!" Batman said to him while leaning down to the kid's eye level. "We are not going to hurt you. We know you sent us that note. We need to know where Robin is. You need to tell us."

"I can't tell you," Prosper said quickly. "Now let me go, or I'll bite you." This only made Batman smile. The other Titans came up around Prosper to make sure the kid would not try to run off again. "Just let me go," Prosper said with now fear in his eyes as he pleaded with Batman. "Please."

"Where are your parents?" Batman asked him. "We will let them take care of you."

Now Prosper totally broke down at the mention of his parents. "No!" he pleaded on the brink of tears. "I can't go back to my parents! You just don't understand!"

"Then who do you stay with, dude?" Beast Boy asked him with pity in his voice.

"I can take care of myself," Prosper said. "I'm always on the run because the FBI is looking for me. I stay out of America most of the time. I only came to Jump City to meet a friend before he left. I was going to leave for Peru today. You can check my pocket. I have the airplane ticket in there."

"No," Batman said soothingly to him. "We believe you, Prosper. But why did you send us that note?"

"I can't tell you," Prosper said. He looked very hurt for not telling them the truth, but he could never tell them that the friend he had been meeting was the person who kidnapped his favorite Titan. "I thought you would just look more into the dude you were researching and finally find Robin. I had no idea you would come after me!"

"How do you know that our information is correct?" Raven asked Prosper.

"I hacked into your computer and saw everything you were looking up," the kid answered slowly as if looking over every word he was saying before he said it.

"He knows John Thatch," Batman said while looking up to the Titans. He then looked back down to Prosper and asked him as if he already knew the answer, "The friend you were visiting, Prosper, was he John Thatch?"

"I…" Prosper said then bit his lower lip. "I can't answer that question."

"It was," Batman said sternly. "How well do you know this man, Prosper?"

"I'm not going to…" Prosper started but was cut off by Batman.

"Tell us the truth!" Batman demanded.

"I know him very well," Prosper blurted out. "But don't tell John that I said that! He is a bit crazy. He does not mean to hunt people on his island! It is just all in his head! And he only kidnapped Robin because he could not kidnap you again! Opps."

Suddenly Batman had a vision flash into his head. He winced as his memory finally remembered everything about the island. He remembered clearly John, the island, the hunt, and how scared he had been. Vision after vision came at him that he had to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes everyone was staring at him shocked.

"Are you undamaged, Mr. Batman?" Starfire asked him with concern in her voice.

"I'm so dead," Prosper groaned to himself. No one really paid attention to him but Beast Boy who had taken a liking to the kid. He glanced down to Prosper with confusion. What was he talking about? Prosper had to know the guy a lot to know this much.

"I…remember John Thatch," Batman said quietly. The Titans looked at him strangely while Prosper just looked worried sick about something. "I was hunted by him years ago before I adopted Robin."

"But you said you did not know who John Thatch was," Cyborg said. Prosper made a mad dash for the door, but Cyborg quickly grabbed his arm and shoved him back into his seat. "Beast Boy, keep an eye on the kid. We are going to talk to Batman privately. I'll tell you about the conversation later."

"Fine," Beast Boy said with a sigh. The others walked to a different room with Batman to talk everything over and about Prosper's future. Beast Boy would have gotten bored anyway, so he took the job of watching the kid without putting up a fight. He sat down across from Prosper on the coffee table with a bored expression on his face.

"So, kid," Beast Boy said after a long silence between the two. "You want to play a video game?"

Prosper looked at him strangely for a few seconds then finally brightened up and said, "Sure."

A/N: How do you like Prosper? I just finished reading the book "The Thief Lord" and that is where I got his name. Man, I'm so worn out from moving to a different house. We have to paint almost every room and my little sister and I had to paint whole floor of the garage. It was such hard work because the paint was this weird stuff that stunk really bad for some reason. We still can't move in right now, because we have no one to help us take all of our big stuff down to the house till Thursday. So around that time and weekend I will not be able to update often because of the move. So please give a review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Unwelcome Rain

A/N: I am SO sorry for leaving everyone hanging there for weeks. You see, my laptop broke down and that took a week to fix, but it kept breaking down on me or the site was over loaded so it would not let me update. So I had to wait two weeks to get my laptop back and now it is working! YES! But please give me a review! It would be nice after all these stressful days of no computer fun. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6 Unwelcome Rain

Where was he? The kid had seemed to vanish into thin air. His footprints lead to a stop very close to the second destination, but they ended there. Robin had walked around in a few circles as if he was confused, but they did not go anywhere else. He must have taken to the trees. The kid was good.

John did not want to climb a tree and jump around till he found Robin. He hated to admit it, but he was not as lithe and young as Robin and could not do that as easily as Robin could. He would stay on the ground and try to find him that way. Robin could have not gotten too far in the trees.

What John did not know was that Robin was watching every move his enemy was taking from way above. Robin pushed a big, green leaf out of his way and stared down at John with his face only showing a grim smile. So far his plan was working. But how long would it last?

John started to move forward with steps that were not as confident as they were before. Robin carefully crawled over the big branch he was sitting on to follow. He jumped gracefully over to the next branch with ease. He did this for a long time while pausing a few times to spy on John.

John finally stopped after an hour of wondering around in the jungle. He looked around above him for any sign of Robin, but he found none. He then smiled to himself and said loudly for Robin to hear, "Finally using your head, kid! I like it how you play this game. But I know you're up there watching me somewhere."

Robin bit his lower lip while crouching down a little to rest on the mossy branch. Suddenly it started to rain, and Robin felt the water first because he was close to the canopy. He was quickly drenched, and his spiky hair fell into his face. He did not dare move to push it back to get it out of his eyes.

"I'm going to give you a few hours to rest, kid," John yelled up to Robin even though he still did not know the teen's location. "I need to do a few things at home anyway. Take this time to gather strength and eat. But why am I telling you this? You should know what to do."

Robin had to sneeze for some reason and cursed himself inside his head. He held his nose to stop from making any noise, but that lost his balance on the branch. The moss was extremely slippery because of the rain, and Robin lost his footing. His feet slipped out from under him, and he desperately grabbed the branch.

BAM!

Wood next to Robin's head exploded, and the teen winced as a big piece of it cut into his arm. He was going to shoot again. Robin knew he had to drop and quickly did. The wood where Robin's head used to be exploded, and the teen was thankful that his quick thinking saved his life. He landed on another branch, but this one could not support his weight and snapped.

Robin grabbed onto everything he could get his hands on. The ground was coming up on him fast. The very few branches Robin managed to grab helped him land properly. Robin landed on the soggy ground perfectly, but it still hurt his feet like mad because he had no shoes to soften it.

"Run!" Robin whispered to himself as he looked behind him to see a little bit of John's figure pointing his gun at him. Robin picked himself up and ran into the wet jungle as he heard John shoot again. He forced his body to keep running. His shoulder was bleeding because of the chunk of wood that had flown into it. His feet were stinging with every step he took.

Robin finally stumbled into a little muddy creek that was flowing quickly downhill. The teen quickly made the creek into a makeshift waterslide. The water was freezing, but he rode down on the mud on his butt till he washed up into the river from the waterfall that had to lead to John's big house. He smiled as he realized that this was better than his first plan.

The rain was coming down hard in fat raindrops that soaked the poor teen to the core. He shivered in the numbing cold as he just stood in the middle of the river trying to calm down. He had close call back there with John. The unexpected rain had been a nightmare come true.

Robin was about to run his hand through his hair, but he saw that it was all muddy from his wild slide down the hill to the river. He just shook his head to get some of the water off then started up the river the opposite way he had been going that morning with a hand squeezing his shoulder to stop the bleeding. This time he had a steady plan and he was not freaking out. He made slow progress, and he realized that he was deep in thought.

His mind kept returning to his friends and where they were. They were smart and resourceful. Robin had much confidence that they would find the island sometime. All Robin had to do was wait for them and keep fighting to keep alive. He knew if he died so would his team maybe. If they did keep going on after he died they would be crushed. He could not do that to his team. He would keep pushing on for them. He loved his friends too much to give up on them.

Somewhere along the lines Robin started to drift over to how much his stomach was empty. He had not eaten anything since the night before with that fish and coconut juice that did not taste all that swell. He cursed himself for not eating more. He was starving almost. His energy was slowly slipping away. He could kill for a pizza and Coke right about now.

"You need to stop thinking about food," he muttered to himself while pushing an overhanging leaf that was in his way. He was still in the river pushing his way through the water that was flowing opposite of him. It was very slow moving, and Robin was freezing. His feet were numb, and he had no idea what was keeping his body moving. Maybe it was only by the grace of God.

Robin shivered again for the hundredth time since the rain started to flood the island. If anyone looked at him now they would only see a very lost boy in the cold. He looked so weak and pathetic in someone else's eyes. But Robin did not feel that inside of him. He held onto hope and pride. He felt like nothing could stop him.

After what seemed like hours of walking through the river, Robin finally saw John's big house come up. Robin stopped to rest and look at the house in thought. He went over his plan in his head as he stood there in the rain. No time to eat, sleep, or worry. This was the time to put his plan into action.

The waterfall was in the center of the doughnut shaped house, so a waterway had to flow from the center to the outside. Robin quickly found out that the rain had made the river rise, and he had to now swim to get to the waterway that went under the house. This was not going to be easy.

Robin took out his knife then dived down underwater after taking a big breath. He could open his eyes underwater and see clearly, because his mask worked as goggles once he went under. Robin swam up to a pole that prevented people like Robin from easily swimming under the house to the other side. The teen shoved the knife down into the muddy ground around a middle pole to loosen up the dirt around the bottom.

Robin's air ran out, and he had to swim to the surface quickly. He broke the surface with a gasp then quickly ducked back down when he saw John coming out of the jungle to his house. Robin was lucky that the man had not seen him. The man did seem very confused yet not discouraged at the least bit. It was time for that confidence to get knocked off a little, and it was Robin's job to do so.

The teen went back to digging around the pole for a little while till the thing broke loose. Robin grabbed the pole and gave it a quick tug. It came out of its place, and Robin flew backwards with surprise that the thing came out so easily. He threw the pole away and took a big deep breath before going under again. He swam into the tunnel that led under the house.

Robin found out that the tunnel had some space to breathe, but it was not big enough for him to put his whole head out of the water. He quickly took a few breaths then worked on another pole on another gate. This one took less time, and he quickly gained access into the building. Now he had to look out for the robots and John.

Robin saw that the first floor had balconies just like the ones on the second and third floors. He quickly jumped onto one with a sly smile on his face. He searched for cameras and found none. So far it seemed like John was not worried that his targets would ever want to go into his house, so he never took the time to put up cameras to where his prisoners would never be. Bad mistake!

The teen was a soaking mess. He was wet from head to toe and shivering uncontrollably as his mind made up what to do next. A big puddle was forming under his feet as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. The room he was in looked to be a laundry room. What was a laundry room doing with a balcony? Robin had no idea. He guessed if you wanted to have a nice view while cleaning you could get it here.

Robin grabbed a fresh white towel and put it up to his face to dry it off. He smiled into it just to feel something warm and soft in his hands and on his face again. He dried off his hair to make it spike up again like he always had it. He also tore off a piece and wrapped it around his shoulder to keep it from bleeding again.

Suddenly the door opened and a robot came in with wet and dirty clothes in his metal hands. There was a pause as the two stared at each other. Robin was surprised at the new visitor while the robot was just switching over to attack mode.

The robot moved first. It lunged at Robin, and the teen jumped to the side with alarm. The thing was fast! Robin ducked to get out of the way of a strong punch. With a battle cry Robin shoved his heel into the robot's stomach and sent it across the room and almost into dryer. Robin's eyes went wide as the robot jumped up into the air as if he had been on a trampoline. He quickly rolled out of the way as the robot came down hard onto the ground where Robin used to be.

"Fine," Robin said while getting his mind ready for some action. "Bring it!" The robot ran towards him, and Robin jumped into the air. He sprung off the robot with both feet, and they were both forced different ways. Robin landed like a gymnast who had just won the competition. He even had the smile on his face. Being a acrobat when he was a kid was really paying off now. The robot was still on its feet, though.

The robot came back at Robin in a flying kick. Robin ducked just in time. He tried to trip the robot by dropping to the floor and swinging his leg under it, but the robot just jumped over the leg. It then grabbed Robin's wrist and flung the poor boy across the room with much unknown force. Robin yelled while sailing into the air, and he crashed into the wall with his back. He dropped onto a washing machine with a wince. That hurt!

"Ouch," Robin muttered while propping himself up with one elbow. He shook his dizzy head and saw the robot coming at him right when his vision cleared. Robin recovered fast and jumped off the machine to get away from the robot. He executed a perfect roundhouse kick to the robot's head then topped it off with a hard punch that even hurt Robin's knuckles.

The robot seemed to not notice any of the punches or kicks from Robin. It had to have a weakness. Robin was suddenly hit with an idea. John had said that the robots stayed outside all the time. Then why were they indoors? Maybe it was because of the rain. The things could not function in water!

"Time for a bath!" Robin said while jumping up on a washing machine with a smile on his face. The robot took the bait and lunged for Robin. The teen flipped the lid open with his foot, and the robot bumped into it. Robin then slammed the lid down on the robot's head and turned the machine on. There were a few sparks, and Robin jumped off the machine before the robot blew up.

"I think I did enough damage here," Robin said while looking around. There was a dent in the wall from him being thrown into it. Different robot pieces were scattered around the room. Some were on fire and others were sparking. "Time to get out of here before John comes or another robot."

Robin winced while running his hand through his hair. There was a big bump on his head from slamming into that wall. He did not want to run into more robots any time soon. He needed weapons if he wanted to fight again with a robot. That meant Robin had to get to the study on the third floor.

Robin poked his head out into the hallway cautiously and looked to his left and right. Nobody was there, and he could not hear any footsteps. But he had not heard the other robot's footsteps when it came into the laundry room. Robin just made a mental note to be careful and keep alert.

Saying a silent prayer in his head, Robin quickly walked down the hall in search for an elevator. He found one in the matter of minutes and sneaked inside. He pressed the button for the third floor then gave a sigh as the door closed. He closed his eyes to sooth his nerves and leaned his head against the wall. The elevator came to a stop, and Robin silently walked out while looking around for anymore robots.

In his head Robin looked over a mental map of the house and where places where that he knew of. He made his way to where his mind said where the study was. He quickly found the door and quietly turned the knob and slipped into the room.

His belt was still sitting on the desk with some of Robin's weapons next to it. Robin shoved the weapons back into the belt then clipped the thing around his thin waist. But the teen's luck was running out. The belt did not clip all the way in and dropped to the floor. John had rigged it to not lock in place. Robin cursed under his breath while quickly deciding what to do.

Robin turned towards the door but stopped dead in his tracks. The doorknob was turning and someone was coming inside. Boy Wonder was trapped!

A/N: Nice cliffhanger to stop you readers at. And to say something to one reviewer, I'm not crazy! It is just that the whole world is crazy and I'm the only normal one in it! Plus, you should see Sarah, my older insane sister. She likes chickens and cows so much that she got me a chicken calendar for Christmas! How strange is that? And my little sister, Naomi, is just plain scary. She likes to be in the dark all the time and hisses when she sees the color pink. But Debbie tops the cake in my freaky family. She stares at me without blinking for hours and hisses to me as to say hello. She also has this strange language that she made up while she was bored one day and will talk to me in it for some reason unknown still to me. I have no idea why she does this. So don't call me crazy! You do not know the meaning of crazy till you see my family.


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the Parent

A/N: I had to write this whole chapter out then type it up on my older insane sister's computer. Then I had to type it out on my own laptop. Wow! I know this chapter from top to bottom now. But I really have nothing to say right now. But please R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I could own something like the Teen Titans? If I did this fan fiction could be an episode.

Chapter 7 Meet the Parent

"Why did I have to get stuck with you boring people?" Prosper wailed from the back seat of the T-car. "I mean, at least Raven gives me a funny reaction when I say something about her. You two are like stone. HELLO! I'm talking to two big walls here! Fine! I give up on talking to you two."

"Good!" Cyborg yelled with much frustration in his voice.

"If you ignore him long enough he will shut up," Batman said to Cyborg. "He has to know that yelling will not get him anywhere right now. When Robin yelled I just ignored him till he addressed me calmly. He finally realized that yelling was not going to do anything and he stopped."

"Pathetic!" Prospered whispered to himself. "You know, adults ALWAYS ignore kids. So kids grow up to be adults and only know how to do the things their parents did to them. It is just one big cycle. Why can't for once someone listen to me? I have stuff to say."

"Lovely speech, but you're still going back to your parents," Batman said without looking back to the kid.

"It is just that!" Prosper yelled. "My mom only wants me because of what I can do. I swear to Bob that if you give me back to her and her boyfriend that you will see me again someday but only to be put into jail."

"Who's Bob?" Cyborg asked randomly.

"I thought that is who you swear on when you want to swear," Prosper said innocently.

"No," Cyborg said. "You say, 'I swear to…'" Cyborg stopped suddenly when he glanced over to Batman and realized his mistake. Batman was glaring dangerously at him to give Cyborg a hint to shut up. Prosper just looked confused. Grown ups could be so strange sometimes. No, scratch that last part. They were always strange!

"You're still going back with your parents," Batman said sternly while pinning Prosper with a serious look that made the kid shut his mouth. "End of conversation. You better be thankful I'm not turning you over to the FBI."

The rest of the trip to Gotham City was in complete silence. Cyborg had found out from some research where Prosper's mom lived with her boyfriend, but it was better just to say parents. Now they were returning the kid to where he belonged. But this neighborhood did not look like the best place to raise a little kid.

"Maybe I got the directions mixed up," Cyborg said while pulling up to a run down building in an alleyway. An illegible sign was hanging by a rusty old door. Piles of trash were building up next to the door, and a stray cat looked up at its new visitors.

"No," Prosper said quietly. "This is it."

Batman and Cyborg exchanged worried looks before getting out of the car. Batman grabbed Prosper's shoulder and guided him smoothly to the door as Cyborg carried the kid's laptop. All went into the building and saw that the place was an apartment complex and they were in the lobby now.

The room had a tiny desk in one corner. The floors had moldy red carpet, and the walls were clothed in extremely old wallpaper that could make anyone want to gag. A few lamps were around the room to light it up. There were scattered old couches that had the stuffing coming out as if a wild dog had found it to be a fun chew toy. One door lead to the stairs and another went into an unknown room.

A young girl sat on the desk and glanced up to them as the superheroes when they came in. They could see that the twenty year old was nervous with them being there, but she tried to hide it. But when she spotted Prosper her eyes went wide with surprise. She had to be the mother.

The girl wore short shorts and a tight pink sleeveless shirt that just showed them how skinny she was. It looked as if she was anorexic or something similar to that. Her brown hair hung into her blood shot green eyes that looked very much like Prosper's. There was no doubt that the two were related to each other. A cigarette was in one of her hands, and the smoke trickled into the stuffy air in the room.

"I was wondering when he would show up," she said in a sleepy tone while sliding slowly off the desk. "The name is Tracy. Little Billy here loves to go off on his 'adventures' all the time. My boyfriend, Peter, and I were getting very worried about him this time."

She came up to Prosper and tipped his head back to look at her by lifting his chin up with a finger. Batman saw Prosper shudder even though the room was warm. The man was starting to believe the kid about what he had said in the car. Plus, Tracy was way too young to be a mom.

"Wait," Cyborg said while looking at Tracy skeptically. "Aren't you a little too young to have a nine year old kid?" He was starting to take the kid's side too. Something was fishy with this lady. She for sure was not a good mother figure for the boy.

Tracy gave them a laugh that seemed like it was fake and forced. She took a drag from her cigarette while she winked slyly at them. She then said, "That is what you get when you mess around with all the hot guys in high school. I just did not want another abortion that time. So here is what I got! Cute ain't he?"

Prosper managed a forced smile and chuckle at his mom's ways. Cyborg and Batman frowned, and Batman tightened his grip on the kid's shoulder without thinking much about it. His parent instincts were kicking in, and the number one thing in his head was to not let Prosper go. The kid did not need this kind of mother.

"I put this kid into an orphanage till just two years ago, because I could never take care of a baby!" she went on. "I think it was the right thing to do. I'm a good mother. He just does not like my new boyfriend, so he runs off sometimes. I call the police and they always seem to find him. This time he was gone for four whole months! But thanks for bringing Billy back."

"Who's Billy?" Cyborg asked her. He had forgotten by mistake that Prosper's real name was Bill Jones. Batman fought the erg to roll his eyes. Prosper shot the teen a dirty look. It must have been a big mistake.

"What did he call himself this time?" Tracy asked Cyborg while crossing her arms in front of her. Cyborg caught the death glare she gave Prosper and the weak look he gave back to her.

"Um… Tom," Cyborg lied after a slight hesitation. "Tom Jones." Tracy narrowed her eyes at the teen because she knew he had to by lying to her. Prosper avoided all eye contact and it seemed as if he was more interested in his shoes than anything else around the room. For once in his life he was dead silent.

"I'll take him back now," she said while reaching out for Prosper. The kid had already set it in his head that he was going to have to go back with his careless and always high mom and her crappy boyfriend that got drunk every single night Prosper knew of. So he took a step forward even though everything in him told him to move the opposite way.

To Prosper's surprise, Batman pulled him back gently while giving Tracy a stern look. "I'm sorry, but the Teen Titans will have to take care of Billy for a few days till I see some real proof that he is your son. Unless you have all his papers with you now, he is in my custody along with the Titans'."

"I…but," she said with a perplexed look on her face. Batman raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smile playing on the corner of his lips as if he was enjoying the sight of the girl's confusion.

"But we have the same eye and hair color!" she yelled with anger in her voice. She grabbed Prosper's hair and compared hers to his. "Isn't that enough proof for you damn superheroes?" She was ticked off and was really showing it now.

"We are leaving now because it seems like you don't have the papers you need at this second," Batman said while swiftly guiding Cyborg and Prosper out the door. Tracy was screaming and yelling at them the whole time and swearing her head off. People hearing her just stared at her with no interest to mess with the lady.

The three got into the car and headed back for Jump City and to Titans Tower. There was silence till Prosper said, "That was fun. Can we do it again?" He was just happy he was safe and that his mom was mad but could do nothing to him.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said with a smile. "But how do you stand her?"

"Simple," Batman answered for Prosper. "He just runs away with his laptop. Too bad he got himself into trouble and is wanted by the FBI. But maybe we can change all that."

"Just do whatever!" Prosper said with a giant grin planted on his face. "As long as I don't have to go back with my mom, I'm fine with anything."

"It looks like the Teen Titans will have to baby sit for a few days," Batman said and Cyborg only smiled at the thought. He had so many other things going on in his head. Baby sitting was the least important. This afternoon they were going to head out for the island Robin was on and try to defeat someone who was immortal. Man, he sure hoped Robin was okay!

* * *

"Scan complete," the robot said while finishing its sweep of the room. It then left the room, and Robin finally breathed from where he was hanging over the edge of the balcony with what little strength he had left in his body. He had left the belt on the floor.

Robin flipped himself into the air and did a few simple flips in the air before landing on the balcony floor. He had no idea what was keeping his body still going. Any other time he knew he would never be able to flip himself up like that.

He needed rest and food. He was hanging by the end of his rope right now. Robin knew sleep would not come easily because his nerves were on edge, but finding food could be possible. He would need to find the kitchen. The teen shoved a few of his weapons into his pockets and put his retractable Bo Staff into his back pocket.

Since the laundry room was on the first floor he guessed that maybe a kitchen would be close by. Cooking and cleaning were most of the time close to each other. Robin quietly went to the first floor again while keeping a sharp eye out for anymore robots along the way. Lucky for the teen, he found what he was looking for after trying a few doors that were unlocked. Nothing was labeled and it was driving Robin crazy.

The kitchen was pretty big. But hey, if you were the only one on an island with nothing to do all day but cook up a few things you would want a big kitchen too. Robin opened a cabinet and grabbed a few boxes of different things. He ate slowly because he knew that makes you full faster. He then sat down behind a counter to rest.

It took a while to get his mind around the fact that he was okay. After around a half an hour he finally drifted off to a light sleep. It was when you can see everything around you and hear everything but you are still sleeping. He had no idea how long he was like that. When you go into that kind of sleep you lose track of all time.

He was woken up by the opening and closing of the door. His head went up instantly, and he froze in fright. The humming of the other person in the room was John. He was trapped again! What could he do? It was now that he saw a mistake he had made. The cabinets and other things were made out of a kind of metal or steel that gave a fuzzy reflection. Robin felt like he was in that creepy kitchen in the movie Jurassic Park. It was not a good feeling.

John was washing the tropical fruit he had gotten when he saw Robin's reflection in a cabinet. This whole time the kid had stayed silent and John would have never guessed that Robin was there. He had no idea that Robin was even in the house. He had only taken a break for three to five hours. How long had Robin been there?

John kept on humming while slowly reaching for a knife next to the sink. In the reflection he saw Robin's fuzzy form move slightly. Then John stopped humming and waited for Robin to make the first move. The teen stayed still for a few minutes then suddenly jumped up while throwing a bird-a-rang. He ducked quickly after that to get away from the flying knife being thrown by John.

Robin then jumped on top of the counter while taking his Bo Staff out. He twirled it around a few times to get it to its full length as he glared at John. The man held two knifes now and was sizing Robin up. The boy had eaten and maybe had slept a little, but he was still weak looking and John could tell that Robin was tense. Who would not be tense in this kind of situation?

"Really, you're the first to come into my house," John said with a grin. "I give you a lot of credit for creativity, but it was quite stupid once you think about it."

"In your eyes maybe," Robin muttered with a dangerous tone in his voice. "But in my eyes I have weapons, food in my stomach, and I'm not suffering from hypothermia. And I'm not dead yet. That has to be on the up side."

John nodded as if he was kind of agreeing with Robin. "True," he said. "But you're in my territory now. I have the upper hand. That is a big down side to whatever plan you have formed in that head of yours."

"This whole island is your territory," Robin spat out. He was clearly frustrated with himself, and his tight situation was not helping. "I either die here or out there. What difference does it make? Plus, I have not finished what have planned for this house. Let me remind you that I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid, Robin," John said. By the look on his face he was clearly hurt by the boy's comment. "I just see things differently from you. Now, let's end this fight." Without any other words, the two went at it.

Robin played defense while John was offence. Robin knew if he could make it out the room he still had a chance of survival, but being stuck in this room meant death. It was more likely for someone defending themself to lead the other where to go. Right now Robin planned to slowly make his way to the door of the kitchen without getting himself killed.

With one knife in both hands, John came at Robin quickly. He swiped one knife at Robin's chest while he jabbed the other at Robin's side. Robin protected his body by hitting the knife coming at his side with a twirl of his Staff. He leaned back to get away from the other attack. The sharp edge only cut through the front of his shirt and left a small scar on the front of Robin's chest. He had been lucky.

Robin then jumped into the air and landed behind John. He quickly brought his Bo Staff down vertically on John's back. John blocked him by spinning around on his heal and lifting his two knives up horizontally over his head. The loud clash of metal echoed around the empty kitchen as the weapons collided with each other.

After those first two attacks the rest were quickly dished out and blocked with battle yells being expressed every few seconds. John was finding every opening possible in Robin, and the boy was having trouble protecting himself. Slade had been the same way with him. The only difference was that his punches were a lot stronger than John's. Robin was seeing that this guy was pushing him to do better just like Slade had. Robin just wanted one time to win in his life!

"I'll say it again, kid. You're good," John said as the two pushed their weight against each other. Both were breathing hard from the fight and the battle shone in both eyes. "You keep on surprising me. I would have to say that you are better than Batman."

Robin's eyes widened. He had not expected that from this guy. He had never seen himself as better than Batman. Most of the time Robin thought he would never be as good as his mentor. He shook his head as too many thoughts flew through it. He could not get cocky at this point in the game. So what if he was better than Batman? He did not have to dwell on it.

With a cry of frustration, Robin was thrown backwards by the weight John was pushing on his Staff. He slammed into a counter with a wince. He was losing strength and could not keep it up much longer. He jumped up onto the counter and sprung off it to dodge another attack. He landed gracefully on a middle counter and spun around while jabbing his Bo Staff in the same direction. Direct hit!

The move won Robin a few extra points and a smile flickered on his face. John was rubbing his sore nose and giving Robin a filthy look. Robin gave the man no mercy and attacked quickly again before John could recoup. He lashed out with his foot and knocked the air out of the man.

Robin was about to hit John with his Bo Staff, but the man caught it in both hands after putting his knives in his belt behind him. He twisted the Staff with a sly smile spreading over his face. Robin had bare hands now, and they burned as the metal twisted his skin. He gave a short yell, and his weapon was taken away from him.

Boy Wonder thought that John had lost his knives, so he came at John with a roundhouse kick. John caught his food with some great skill that Robin had not mastered fully yet. He pulled Robin towards him and took out his knives from behind him as Robin fell into his arms.

Robin felt sharp tips on his side and neck in only a few dizzy seconds. His stomach twisted in the sick thought that he had failed miserably. He closed his eyes and waited for the man to kill him. Their heavy breaths filled his ears, and he could feel John's chest rise and fall as he was pinned up next to him. But the pain never came.

Robin opened his eyes and said, "You won your stupid game. Finish it unless you have second thoughts."

"Any last words?" John asked. "I know you're friends will be here soon. I will be able to tell them."

"Tell them that I said…gotcha!" Robin pulled out an ice disk and dropped it to the ground below the both of them. John just looked confused at what Robin had said, but he got it when he slipped on the ice under his feet. Robin quickly got out of the hold and tried to get away. John tried one last move before falling. He swiped his knife into the air and managed to cut Robin on his side.

Robin gave a short cry of pain as he ran for the door. He spun around and started to throw any gadget he had in his pockets that would blow up. He threw them all at John at lightning speed. The whole room went up in smoke and John's body was quickly engulfed by it. Robin did not stick around to find out if the man was down or not.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter was a bit short. I'm realizing that this fan fiction will not be that long. The most chapters will be fourteen. It is fun writing it, though. I'm trying hard to work on my other fan fictions, so that is why I'm slow to update. I want to finish this one up quickly along with my Jak2 one, which I had some writer's block on. So to answer one review, I'm working hard on the next chapter of my Jak2 fic! But I'm going to be making a fan fic that is about the Teen Titans going into Jak and Daxter's world. It will be funny and will have a lot of action. If anyone thinks it is a good idea please tell me because I don't want this one to flop. But please give a review! You reviewers have been great and really sweet! I just wish more people would read the fic. But beggers can't be choosers!


	8. Chapter 8 A Truce

A/N: Finals for school is making me go brain dead! I just answered around 200 random questions for History and the same amount for Math. I did well in History, but Math I know I'm going to fail because I did not have enough time to finish. But if this chapter sucks it is because my brain is shutting down and will not work. But I'm bored and I want to type, so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Let me think…no!

Chapter 8 A Truce

It is strange what adrenaline can do to your body. You could be the weakest person on the earth and still act like superman with that stuff pumping through your body. Right now Robin was running off of only that. His side was cut and he still did not feel pain at all. His whole body was drained, but he still managed to race through the hallways of the mansion as if he was trying to outrun bullets behind him. The more distance he put between him and John the better!

Robin finally cleared his head and he thought properly. John would think that Robin would want to get far away from him, so the best thing to do was the opposite. He realized that he would have to stay in the house even though it was such a morbid thought at the second.

"Oh no," Robin muttered under his breath as he saw a robot running towards him in the hallway. "I can't keep this up," he said to himself while taking his Staff out in one swift move. He kept running at full speed toward the robot while gritting his teeth together as trickles of pain sprouted in his side.

With a loud battle cry, Robin planted his Bo Staff down into the floor and used it to propel himself over the robot. He sailed over the robot's head with ease, but when he landed the robot turned around sharply. As quick as a wink, the robot grabbed the back of Robin's head and flung him into the wall with no mercy. It then grabbed Robin's ankle in a vice grip before the boy could recover and smashed him into the other as if he was only a doll.

Robin choked up some blood and stained the soft carpet floor. He groaned while the pain surged through his body. He forced his beat up body to move and he managed to pull his foot away from the robot when the thing tried to grab him. He saw his Bo Staff next to him and grabbed it and swung with all his might at the robot's head. The thing hit the wall with its head and a chunk of its armor there fell off.

Boy Wonder acted without thinking much of it. He rolled under the standing robot like he always did when he was a little kid. He stood up and grabbed the robot's head. He yelled while smashing its head against the wall some more. More armor came off and the teen shoved his hand into the robot's head full of wires. He then pulled out as much junk as he could. The robot right away shut down and slummed to the floor.

Robin winced while throwing the wires away and kicking the robot away from him. He put the Staff back in his back pocket and started to search for another elevator. He quickly found one and stumbled into it while holding one hand to his head that was spinning. He saw that his shirt was starting to turn into a deep red color on his side. He never really thought of the cut he had gotten from John. He almost fell over when the pain finally hit him.

The teen hit a random button in the elevator without even looking at it. He leaned up against the wall while trying to think of a way to heal his body. One of his ribs had to be broken from the last attack from the robot. He was badly hurt from the cut on his side. He was losing too much blood.

The doors opened and Robin wandered out then took a look around. His jaw dropped. It was a giant computer room! He was almost overwhelmed with joy from the sight. Different screens showed some rooms that looked like the guestrooms Robin had been in. Others were blank or showing different things that John had been looking over. Most were showing information about the Teen Titans. But one black screen was bigger than the rest and seemed to be the main computer.

All of the sudden the main screen flickered on and Robin could hear a voice say, "Yes! Third time is always the charm!" Robin slowly walked up to the screen with a curious look on his face. For a second he was not thinking of his wounds. The voice sounded like an excited kid's. "Okay," the voice said suddenly. "Now to get my picture up. Stupid bathroom! Why do they make them so small?"

"Hello?" Robin said while staring up at the screen. He walked up to the keyboard under the screen and wondered if he should type anything.

In a flash of bright light the screen popped into life and Robin found himself staring up at a kid with wild short brown hair and big green eyes. He looked to be around eight or nine. The confused look he gave Robin told the teen that he was just as surprised as he was.

"Um…you're not John," the boy said.

"Let's hope so," Robin said while narrowing his eyes at the kid. He wondered why and how the kid was messing around with John's computer and making it start on its own. Robin then calmed down and told himself to remember when he was that young. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Prosper," the kid said right away. "You must be Robin. HA! I told John you would make it for a long time! He did not believe that you would be as good as Batman. I told him that you would be as good!"

Robin smiled and shook his head in amusement. When was the last time he had smiled? It seemed like a lifetime ago. "You must know John a lot then," he said while folding his arms in front of him.

Prosper nodded over dramatically like all kids tend to do. It seemed as if he had too much sugar and was hyper. The real thing was that he was very nervous because he was in a bathroom in Titans Tower. He had quickly gotten his hands on his laptop when Cyborg was not looking and had been planning to tell John to move his butt out of there before they came to kill him or send him to jail. Finding Robin there was sure a surprise. He was just thankful that his favorite Titan was still alive…for the time being.

"He is not really that bad," Prosper said quickly. Robin raised an eyebrow. A kid saying that the person trying to kill him was not evil was something Robin was not expecting. "Something just happened to him so that he has it in his mind that he has to be in power at all times. Killing people and hunting them down makes him have all the power. He does not want to kill you!"

"That would explain the strange hesitation back in the kitchen," Robin thought out loud.

"What happened?" Prosper asked with a wince.

"He could have killed me just a few minutes ago," Robin said. "But he did not. He paused for a few seconds and I got away because of that."

Prosper smiled and said, "He always had a soft spot for kids and teens. I should know. I lived with him for a whole week! My boat crashed on the island when I was running away from my mom a few months ago. He took me in and told me about himself. You should see him when he is not hunting you. He is really a cool person. Do you believe me?"

"Why would I not?" Robin said with a knowing smile on his face. When he was young he hated it when no one believed him when he said things. He had promised himself at that time that he would always remember when he was young.

This put a smile to Prosper's face. "Well, you're friends have a hard time trusting me."

"Wait!" Robin said while coming to full alert. "The other Titans? You're with Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven?" Just saying their names made him long to see their faces again. He missed them more than anything right now.

"Yes," Prosper said. "We are heading out to John's island in one hour." His expression then changed as he thought about it. "How long do you think you can last? John is my friend and I know he will be okay, but what about you?" He had a genuine look of worry on his face that made him look so cute.

"I…" Robin started to say that he was okay, but that would have been stupid. "I'm managing, but I need help. But I have an idea forming in my head. I would need your help for it to work. Could you help me?"

"Sure!" Prosper said with his eyes lighting up with joy. "I would love to. John can be hurt but he can't really die, so I'm helping both live. But can you hurry it up! Raven will not stop hovering over me to make sure I don't hack into the Tower again." He gave a slight chuckle and said, "I'm only to be in the bathroom for five minutes. I'm kind of pushing it."

Robin wanted so much to talk to one of his friends right now, but he had seen the boy's skill. Plus, the kid was right now considered some sort of enemy to his friends now. Right now he only needed the kid. He could wait to see his friends later.

"Is that so?" he said. He let a sly smile cross his face as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Then let's get to it." He cracked his knuckles and looked over the keyboard in front of him. He tried hard to hide the pain in his body. Prosper did not seem to notice any of Robin's wounds anyway, or maybe he was just ignoring them.

"I want to do something to turn the tables in this game," Robin explained. "I need to make a big move. I want to shut down a few things in his house. Put some kind of bug into his systems. Can you do that?"

"I know how to get to the central core of the robot room," Prosper said. "I can make the ones that are storing up energy to shut down so they will not work. But I have to be in the room that you are now in to do that. You have complete control of the house at where you're standing."

"Show me how to do it," Robin said. "Step by step. I'll tell you what I see and you can help me through."

"Oh," Prosper said with hesitation. "I only did that once to play a joke on John. If you shut them all down you do know that they will not work for hours and he will have to reprogram them."

"Even better," Robin said. "You have to hit them where it hurts. I have to show him what I can do. I'm not to be underestimated. Maybe that will put some fear into him. If we do this John and I could be equal."

Prosper still looked worried. His love for hacking finally over powered his mind and he said, "I'll do it." He then led Robin through everything. Robin was good with computers himself. They both talked back and forth and finally Robin stepped back with a sigh.

"We did it," he said with a grin on his face. "Thanks, kid. You have a lot of talent."

"Really think so?" Prosper asked. He looked over to the door of the room and frowned. "Yikes! Raven is calling me again! I have to go." He was about to go, but then stopped and said, "You're friends miss you, but Batman misses you the most. He is worried sick. See ya! I'M COMING RAVEN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Robin almost laughed as the screen went blank. His friends must have their hands full with Prosper around. And Batman had joined them! He felt safe in his heart to know his father was out there looking for him.

The safeness vanished, though, when the elevator opened up. Robin spun around with dread and saw John standing there with a frown on his face. The teen took out his Bo Staff with a wince. His body ached so much, and his side was killing him. He must have had a broken rib. But he was still going to fight for his life.

"Nice trick back there," John said. "And I see that you have found my computer room. What have you been doing in here?"

"I only shut down all your robots," Robin said with a smile. "Is that a problem?"

John's eyes widened. "Let's just finish this," he finally said.

"Here we go again," Robin muttered while taking up a fighting stance. John came at him with so much speed that Robin hardly had time to dodge the punch aimed for his face. He did a few flips backwards to get out of the way, but John kept coming at him. Finally John kicked the Staff out of Robin's hands and they were equal.

Robin felt like his energy was slipping away from his body. He tried to go for a punch, but his hand was caught then twisted behind his back. In only seconds his body was pinned up against the wall. He struggled with all of what was left of his strength to get free. He glanced back at John and saw the man take out a needle with some kind of green liquid in it.

"Calm down," John said soothingly to Robin. He then stuck the needle into Robin's shoulder. The teen gave a short cry of pain and felt the liquid enter his body. His vision quickly darkened, and Robin felt his body go numb.

"No. Don't," he managed to say right before he totally blacked out. John gave a grunt as he held Robin's body up. The boy was really quite light for his age, and John had no problem carrying him gently to another room that was more like a lab than anything else. He laid Robin on a sick bed and shook his head in astonishment. The boy was strong.

Robin's weapons back in the kitchen had knocked out John. Whenever John was knocked out it meant he would have died if he were mortal. He had called a truce with the boy because of that. John would have been dead now, so Robin deserved a second chance.

"Wow," John muttered while taking off Robin's shirt to see the big cut on his side. "I can't believe you made it so far with that. And you have a broken rib." He whistled and shook his head again. "Time to fix you up, kid."

John had been living for so many years that he knew so much. His brain had only gotten better when he turned immortal. He had not aged a bit from that day. He was almost thankful for the gift, but it did come with a price. He had now two personalities. One was evil and wanted complete power and control. The other was his original self which was kind a loyal.

By now John knew how to heal the kid. He had read almost everything possible about medical things. He had even created some nice potions that worked most of the time. Right now the calming potion was working well with Robin's body. John took out a bottle full of purple liquid in it. He had drawn some of his own blood and mixed it up with some other things to make this healing potion.

John made Robin drink some, and then he pored some on the cut on his side. In only a few seconds the cut vanished and the boy was in good shape. It would take a few hours for the calming potion to wear off. John stood by the sick bed staring at Robin with his face a mystery. He wanted so bad to return the kid back to the Titans and make everything go back to normal. He did not want to hurt Robin again.

"But the hunt has to go on," John whispered to himself. It was his evil side that said that. He could switch to different sides at any time. Most of the time his original personality was present, but at times like these his other side would come up and take over.

"No," John said while shaking his head. "He is just a kid! I can't kill him."

"Killing him means you are the better warrior," John said. Any on looker would only think that the guy had been talking to himself, but he was really struggling inside. John then picked up Robin and gave him to a robot and said, "Take him to somewhere in the jungle." The robot then left to do what it was ordered to do.

* * *

He was somewhere in the dark, and he could not even see a hand in front of his face. It was like a big, black blanket had wrapped around his whole body and would not seem to ever come off. It was also cold to the bone, and it sent a shiver down Robin's spine. It was deathly quiet, and it was starting to get spooky enough for Robin to be nervous.

"Look at yourself, Robin," a haunting voice broke the stillness that seemed to come from everywhere around the boy. Robin quickly turned around in the darkness with a short gasp. It was Slade.

"Where are you?" Robin shouted out, and he could hear his eco around him as if mocking the teen. He winced while hearing his voice come back to him. It sounded so small and pathetic. He did not admit it that he felt the same way his voice sounded.

"How can you save a city when you can't even save yourself," Slade's cold voice pierced through the darkness again, and it made Robin shiver.

"I can save myself!" Robin shouted while looking around him. It was pointless, though. He could see nothing, and if Slade attacked him now he would have no way to know where it came from.

"You can't even get off an island on your own," Slade mocked him. There was an evil laugh from somewhere, and Robin took a step back for fear that Slade was real close to him. He did not like this one bit. At least when he was with John he had the feeling as if the man had some heart in him somewhere. Slade was just plain evil and had no mercy.

"No," Robin whispered because he knew his voice was not controllable at the moment. "You're not real. You're just in my head." He shook his head while closing his eyes to get the laugh Slade gave him out of his mind. It sounded so real in his ears. Everything felt so real.

BAM!

With a gasp Robin woke up and the cold feeling turned into the moist and hot tropical air Robin had been getting used to. At first Robin had no idea where he was. He felt his side and found out that the cut and broken rib was gone. But, no! Everything could not have been just a dream! He felt the back of his head and winced as he found the bump from the first robot attack. Yep. It had been real.

"Nightmare?" John asked him from where he was sitting on a branch above Robin's body. The boy jumped and looked up to see the man smiling down at him. His gun was at his side and not pointing at the teen. That must mean that he wanted to talk before he got to business.

"Why would you care?" Robin asked John while scrambling to his feet. He stumbled because his body was still numb at some places. The boy just ended up on his butt with his face clearly showing the frustration.

John rolled his eyes and said, "My potion is a calming one. If you had a nightmare it would mean the potion had worn off on your body. It looked like a really bad one, though."

"How would you know?" Robin asked him. He tried again to get to his feet, but failed once again. He gave an angry cry of defeat while sitting on his butt in the leaves.

"Well, let's see here," John said while pretending to not know. "You were shivering even though it is around 90 degrees right now. And you kept shaking your head while muttering things. I'm guessing it was a nightmare. Unless that is how you always sleep."

Boy, did he have no idea. This was just a mild dream compared to the others he got. Nightmares were part of every sleep he had. Most of them were about Slade, but sometimes he got ones of his parents dying or his friends getting hurt. That one had been normal. Ever since Robin had that dust made his body and mind haywire he had never quite gotten over it. Slade would always haunt him.

"So what?" Robin muttered. He rubbed his forehead as a headache started to form. "But what I want to know is why you did not kill me back there." He looked up at John and pinned him with a questioning look.

"You would have killed me back in that kitchen," John said with a shrug as if it was no big deal. "I called a truce. Try getting up now. It should wear off any time now."

"You could have told me back in that computer room," Robin said while trying to get up. He almost fell back down but kept his balance. "That would have been nice."

"Like you were going to believe me!" John said with a small laugh. "You were in serious survival mode. Me calling a truce would have just gone through one ear and out the other."

Robin shrugged and nodded in agreement. "But what about my rib and side?" he asked.

"I'll just let you make that answer up in your head," John said with a wicked smile coming to his lips. "You look like you're ready to go on. The second destination is that way." He pointed to the location. "But I do not think you will make it that far."

Robin took off in the opposite direction John had pointed. John was caught off guard and had to quickly aim in a different direction than what he thought he had to. He grumbled a curse under his breath as he lost Robin already. The boy was faster now that he had some rest.

Robin quickly stopped, as he knew John had lost him. He pulled out his map and compass while taking note that all his weapons were gone. He only had a pocketknife, flashlight, compass, and map. He was not going to the second destination. His friends would be flying overhead soon. The best place to be was on the beach. He would get off this island.

A/N: Being sick on the last day of school kind of sucks. I had a headache, stuffy nose, and was so weak that I could barely hold up a fork for lunch. So I just sat around the house all day playing with my new kitten Ebony. He is so cute! Right now he is sleeping on my lap while I'm typing. He should be wide-awake soon because it is almost midnight. Yeah, can you tell that I'm an insomniac? Oh well. But please give a review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9 Over the Edge

A/N: Okay, ouch! I went to work with my little sister, Naomi, and my dad and I'm learning how to airbrush stuff by this guy called Ron. I did do this really cool picture on the wall with BB doing "The Face". But that is not the point of this story! I got done early and was in my dad's office and the computer dude asked me if I wanted to be productive. I said yes and he told me to carry this really heavy thing to another place and clean it up. I was carrying it with my little sister and she decided to drop it without giving me any warning. So it crushed my big toe and blood was everywhere. Not a pretty site. I just winced and worried about not being able to go anywhere for the next few days. When it comes to pain I don't really cry. But I'll be at my laptop for the next few days because of that. It really sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I'm getting sick of saying that. You guys should be smart enough to know that I don't own them.

Chapter 9 Over the Edge

Robin finally stopped running when he felt sand under his feet and he could see the setting sun. It would be night really soon, and it would be hard to find his way around the jungle in the dark. Robin walked over to the edge of the beach while he thought over what to do. He let his feet soak in the warm ocean water as he watched the beautiful display of colors in the sky as the day ended.

How was he to hide from John? He was a sitting duck out on the beach like this. Robin started to walk down the beach with his feet still in the water to hide his tracks. He kept looking behind him to see if John was there. He finally came up to a bunch of big rocks with the waves crashing up against them and spraying seawater into the air. It was a perfect place to hide from John for the time being.

Robin looked over his shoulder and saw John running after him. He then ran into the jumble of boulders to lose John. The teen could feel the water under his bare feet as a wave came in. Water flew into the air above him. Drops of salty water and mist came down on his head and shoulders. It was starting to cool him off.

"You're very tricky, Robin," John said to the boy while slowly following Robin into the maze of rocks. "But this makes us both open to anything. I could sneak up on you and you could sneak up on me." John kept looking around as if Robin would pop out of nowhere. This was a game of hide and seek. The only catch was that both were "it" and both were "not it". It could be just as confusing or exiting.

"You'll get nowhere if you keep talking," Robin said above the spray of water. He quickly ran away from the spot he was at. John would be trying to follow his voice.

That was what exactly what John did. He flew around the rock he heard Robin's voice from while pointing his rifle out in front of him at the ready. He frowned as he saw that Robin had tricked him. The boy was on the run. He looked around him with confusion. Robin could be anywhere.

Robin was breathing hard already. He leaned his back flat up against the side of the smooth rock. Suddenly a spray of water flew overhead and drowned out any footsteps he had heard. He took a chance and ran out of his cover for another rock. He spotted John as he ran to another rock, but his back had been turned.

"You can't keep this up, Robin," John's voice came from behind Robin's rock. His heart started to race because he was right. Sooner than later Robin would get caught. His best bet was to get out of there quickly and without John knowing.

Robin darted out of his cover because he thought he heard John's voice close to the rock he was hiding behind. What he did not know was that John knew how to project his voice. As soon as he ran out of his cover a shoot rang out into the tense air. Robin ducked with a wince when the rock next to him blew up and sent dust and pebbles everywhere.

"You're trapped, kid," John said while quickly following Robin. The teen speed up his pace and got to a dead end with rocks all around him. He frowned while realizing his tight situation. John rounded the corner and aimed inside the dead end. All he saw was Robin's head dropping over the big rock.

Robin landed in a deep puddle of seawater with a small splash. He was getting close to the edge where the rocks dropped off into the ocean. The waves crashing against the rocks thundered into his ears, and it was dark all around him. He had to rely on the soft moonlight to show him the way through the maze.

Puddles were everywhere, and Robin kept falling into them. He heard John behind him fall into some too. Robin finally stopped behind a huge rock to catch his breath. Another mist of water dropped down on him. He held his breath as he could faintly hear John pass by him. They both could barely see in the dark.

"God, please help me!" Robin whispered while running to another rock as quickly and silently as he could. There it was again. The mention of God. Right now Robin did not care. If he got off this island alive he would know that there was someone out there watching over him.

Another shot rang out over the roaring of the waves. Robin gasped as the rock by his head exploded. He backed up to get out of there but stopped in his tracks as he felt something cold touch the back of his neck.

"No more second chances, Robin," John said with an evil smile on his face.

"I don't need any," Robin snapped back. He did a back flip over John then rolled under him to confuse the man. It worked, and Robin quickly struck with his heel. He was on his back, and his foot kicked John's hand and the pistol flew into the air. John grabbed the front of Robin's shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"I'm not finished with you," John growled at the teen while shoving him against a rock. He saw Robin wince in pain as the back of his head hit the boulder. John then threw him into another rock with an angry yell.

Robin got up quickly even though his vision was fuzzy and his head was spinning. He dodged a punch by jumping up to the rock he had been thrown at. He gave a loud battle yell while executing a hard roundhouse kick to the side of John's head. John fell down and got back up so quickly that it took Robin off guard. He grabbed Robin's shoulder with a vice grip and slammed him face first into a boulder. It knocked the air out of the teen, and he fell to his knees while gasping for air.

John was about to grab Robin again, but the boy turned around sharply and punched the man in the chin. John lunged at Robin, and they both were rolling on the ground in a mad struggle to get up or pin the other. Robin somehow got out and saw the pistol on the ground right next to him. He quickly grabbed it and pointed the deadly weapon at John.

The battle came to a complete stop. Robin held the pistol with two hands. He had all the power now. He could knock out this man so quickly, and everything would be over. He would prove to himself that he could save himself. He did not have to rely on his friends. He was strong.

Robin took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it. John stood there like a statue. He smiled as he saw Robin's face change. He could not bring himself to shoot John.

"What's the matter, kid?" John asked him. "All you have to pull that trigger and all your problems will be gone. But you can't even do that! You make me laugh!"

"I'm not a killer," Robin said with a dark tone in his voice. He looked up to John with his eyes narrowed and threatening. He looked very much like Batman at that moment.

"You can't kill me anyway," John said with a smile. "I would just be knocked out for hours. But I would feel a lot of pain. But you can't even hurt me. What kind of superhero are you?"

"I will not hurt you with this kind of weapon," Robin said while smashing the pistol against a rock. It broke into many pieces that scattered all around the ground next to Robin's feet. "I want this to stop. Please let us end this, General!"

John laughed loudly as if Robin had just told him the most funniest joke. "You silly boy!" he said while calming down. He could see the pleading look on Robin's face in the dime light from the moon. "This game does not end till you are at the third destination or dead. There is no way you are going to stop me!"

Robin took off into the maze of rocks after the news finally sunk in. He could never get John to stop this dangerous game. He then stopped at the edge with a small gasp. He almost fell over it. He turned around and was faced with another problem. John was there with his rifle this time. Robin looked back down into the black pool.

"Don't do it, Robin," John said quickly while noticing the longing look he had on his face while choosing options.

"Why do you care?" Robin yelled loudly over the crash of waves. A spray flew up behind him and soaked the two with seawater. "I'm going to die both ways!" The moon shone down on John's face, and Robin could clearly make it out. It was at this point that he realized that John had two personalities! His good side was begging him not to jump. Prosper was right! John really did not want Robin to die!

"I'll take my chances with the water," Robin said. He then jumped off the cliff. He knew how to survive these kinds of jumps. He straightened out his body and went stiff. He splashed into the dark waters right after he took a giant breath. As soon as he was not sinking he kicked his feet and tried to swim to the surface. He had to move or he would get crushed up against the rock by a strong wave.

Something kept Robin swimming away from the rock. He knew he made it when he did not have that great pull on his body. He looked up to the cliff and could not see anyone there. John must have left. Robin struggled to swim to the beach. He had wasted all his energy by swimming away from the rocky cliff. He had no strength left.

Robin finally made it to the soft sandy beach. He could not even crawl now. Every mussel in his body protested with every move he made. The teen collapsed on the sand and rolled over to his back with a groan, as pain was everywhere. But he had made it! With that last thought, the boy passed out.

The sun was the thing that woke the poor boy up. Robin dared to open his eyes. He was still on the beach where he had passed out. He slowly sat up with a sleepy yawn. It hurt to sit up. He was sore all over his body. Boy, was he hungry too!

He must have been out all night. That meant his friends would be arriving anytime now. It took around twelve hours he guessed to get from Jump City to where he was in either Indonesia or Micronesia. He was finally thinking straight. Before, he would not even think about it so quickly.

Now Robin was faced with a problem. He wanted to help John. The man could not live like this! He needed help, and he needed to stop hunting humans for fun. Robin had a job to do. He could not just leave the island like nothing happened. He felt like it was his duty as a superhero to stop this madness once and for all. The only way to make John listen to Robin was for the teen to beat him at his own game.

"I think I went insane," Robin muttered to himself. "Better get going." He slowly picked himself up off the sand with a small wince. His body was so slow and sore. It hurt to even stand. Once he was on two steady feet and moving like he should, he heard his stomach growl. "First I need food," he said while looking around. His shoulders dropped when he saw only palm trees.

"Yippee," he grumbled while walking over to a tree. "More coconut juice." He sucked it up, and his small body quickly zipped up the tree. He pulled out his pocketknife and cut one down. He then used the same knife to cut the coconut open. The teen sat under the tree cross-legged and sipped the juice out. After that he started to eat the insides of the thing. This whole time his mind was forming a plan.

Robin got up and then pulled out his map. The second destination was at a huge tree in the middle of the island. He set out for it with a sigh. This was not going to be easy. But hey, what part of this was? There was always an easy and a hard way to things, but don't let that stop you from doing things the right way! Robin had learned that lesion a few months back. Right now he knew he was doing things the right way.

* * *

John sat down on a deep purple lawn chair on his balcony. He held a drink in one hand and Robin's folder in the other. His face was set into a deep frown. He saw Robin's picture and shook his head. He was way too young to die. John wished so bad he had never thought of the young boy. The guilt was building up on him, and he had no sleep that night.

The man's remaining three robots were searching every beach out there for Robin's body now. He had to wait till the sun came up. Robin had shut down all the others or destroyed them. John did not care, though. He felt like he deserved it all.

John looked at all the information about Robin for the hundredth time. He sipped a little from his drink and gave a sad sigh. He never felt this bad after killing someone. Robin's friends would be here soon. What was he going to do then? Right now he did not care.

John looked up when his watch started to beep. He pressed a few buttons on it, and a screen popped up on it. It said that someone was coming up to the second destination. John frowned. It could be one of the robots or a bug in the system…or Robin. Could it be the skilled boy? But it was impossible!

The man pressed some more buttons and got a live video clip on his watch, which he had created himself. He saw Boy Wonder himself searching around the base of the giant tree. John's eyes went wide with surprise. He then smiled and said, "You're good, kid."

* * *

It was just like climbing a cliff. Robin was quickly making his way up the tree, which was maybe two school buses wide and so tall that it was above all the other trees. Robin had looked around the base of the tree for anything useful to him that John said would be there. He had found nothing. The only thing to do was climb.

Robin took a break from climbing when he got to a thick branch. He sat on it and dangled his feet into the air. He was maybe two or three stories above ground and had no problem. He was never afraid of heights even when he was kid. Right now he felt like that little kid again as he fell backwards and dangled there with only his legs holding him up. He used to do this in the circus all the time when his parents were taking a break.

"Having fun?" John asked him. Robin jumped in surprise and looked way down at the small figure that had to be John.

"Yes," Robin yelled back down at him. "Until you came along. What are you doing way down there, John? I thought you would have at least some faith that I would make it. Shame! I guess you underestimated me once again." He let himself express a cocky smile to go with his attitude.

"Something is keeping you alive, kid," John said with a shrug. "Maybe someone above is keeping an eye on you. Or maybe you're just lucky."

"Are you just going to stand there and talk?" Robin asked him with boredom in his voice. "Or are you going to come after me. You can't shoot me from there."

"Who gave you sugar, kid?" John asked him with a smile. "You're a bit hyper. Not to mention annoying."

"Maybe it was the coconut juice," Robin said while returning the smile. He flipped himself up and held his head that was spinning. Hanging upside down for so long can do that to you. He looked back down and saw that John was climbing up after him. "I'll race you!" Robin said while starting to climb more. For some reason he was in a good mood. Maybe it was because he had a very good feeling he was going to survive this whole deal.

"That's not fair," John said while quickly catching up. "You had a head start."

"But you did not have to swim for hours last night," Robin said. He knew that with the attitude he had now was keeping John's true personality out. If Robin could keep John like this maybe he could get him to stop the game. Right now Robin was just enjoying the moment. They were both having fun.

The two raced each other up. Robin could not help himself to get a little bit competitive. They finally made it to a part in the tree where all the branches went out in different directions and had a bowl in the middle big enough to run around in. Something was sitting in the middle of the bowl.

Robin right away recognized his two bird-a-rangs in the middle of the bowl. He ran up to them and picked them up with a smile. He finally had some weapons again for latter use. He put them in his pocket and looked up to John who was standing on the side of the bowl. He had a melancholy look on his face as he stared at Robin with sadness in his eyes.

Robin gave a sigh while looking down to his feet. "Please, John," he said while looking up at the man. "I know that you don't want to hurt me. Then don't do it! I want to help you, but I don't think I can do anything to save you. You need to control yourself."

"That is just it, Robin," John said while looking away from the teen. "I can't control it."

"At least try," Robin muttered while backing up to the other side of the bowl. "Look at me. Without trying I would have never made it through this far."

"Why did you not stay on the beach?" John asked Robin. He took out his rifle and put some ammo in it while waiting for his answer. He glanced up at Robin when he said nothing. The boy was smiling.

"I'll let you make up that answer on your own," Robin said. "Right now I have another place to be. Are you going to stand there and let me win your stupid game I did not want to play in the first place, or are you going to fight? I'm ready for anything!"

A/N: I think this is a good place to leave off. My toe really hurts at the moment. I feel like such a pig because I can't do anything productive besides typing. My dad finally hooked up PS2, so I'll be playing my heart out on that thing. Jak2 is the best game ever! That reminds me. I need to finish typing up my chapter for that one fan fic. Um…I lost my train of thought…okay it is back! The next chapter for this fic will not be out for a while because I'm going to work with my dad for a few days once my toe heals. So please give a review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10 Bumbing Into Friends

A/N: Yeah, writer's block. Love it. No. I was being sarcastic there. I really do hate it so bad! It is one of the worst things that can happen to me. I really have no idea what to write now, so I'm sorry if the chapter sucks and is really lame. Sometimes I just have to force it out of my system. I hate writer's block.

Disclaimer: Let me see if I can do this differently. I'm getting quite bored. I need therapy…but bubble wrap is so much cheaper. Wow. Can you say random? Okay, you need therapy if you think I own the Teen Titans. But you could just buy bubble wrap instead because that stuff sure is fun!

Chapter 10 Bumping Into Friends

"When do we get there?" Prosper asked into the speaker on Beast Boy's headset.

"Dude!" all Titans and Batman could hear the changeling yell. "Get off me!"

"But I want to know," Prosper said while sitting back down in his squished seat next to Beast Boy. "This is deathly boring! Why can't I use my laptop?"

"Because Cyborg says so," Beast Boy said with a shrug. He looked up from where he sat in his small bubble in the T-sub. They had decided to take the T-sub because in the air they could be a target if John knew they were coming. Beast Boy spotted Cyborg through the glass and water and frowned at him. "Cy, why can't Prosper use his laptop?"

"Shut up, Beast Boy," Raven demanded as she glared at him through her bubble.

"Fine," Beast Boy muttered while crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh, I do wish Robin is okay," Starfire said with worry. "I am sorry to ask the same annoying question as Prosper. When do we get there?"

"We are pretty close, Star," Cyborg answered. He looked out of his window and saw Prosper banging his head against the glass of his window out of boredom. Beast Boy was watching him with little interest. Cyborg was starting to question his own intelligence by putting the two together in the same seat.

"Hey, kid, stop doing that!" Cyborg finally ordered. "You'll hurt yourself." Prosper gave a long sigh then rested his forehead on the glass and stared out the window silently. Cyborg could see Batman in Robin's seat shaking his head in what Cyborg guessed as amusement.

"We're here," Raven said. "We better ascend." All the Titans and Batman started to press different buttons on control panels. They finally reached the surface and stopped on a beach. It looked to be morning on the island. The sun was up and shining brightly on the superheroes that slowly got out of the sub. The island was beautiful, and Starfire kept looking around at the new setting with a smile on her face. For a moment she had forgotten about Robin somehow.

"Should we split up?" Cyborg asked Batman as they all jumped over to the beach and stretched their legs out from the long ride. Beast Boy turned into a tiny kitten and gave a yawn while stretching like the cute animal would waking from a catnap. Prosper watched him with a smile.

"I think we should split up in two groups," Batman said. "Remember that the guy is immortal and will not go down without a fight. If you find Robin come back here and call the other group. I'll pick the groups," Batman added while watching the others take in their surroundings. Cyborg gave him a guilty smile from his last mistake. Prosper and Beast Boy together had not been the best thing for the trip there.

Batman gave a sigh while walking up to the group. He would rather do this alone, but he could not leave this team here to do nothing. He had noticed that they were constantly trying to prove their worth when he was there. He might as well do something with them. Plus, they were just kids! He could not leave them alone with nothing to do. That would be stupid on his part as an adult.

"Two groups," Batman ordered. "Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, go that way and search the beach. I'll take Starfire and Prosper and search the jungle. Keep in touch."

"Um…" Raven started while she raised her communicator. "I think that might be a problem."

"Those will not work unless you're in John's house," Prosper said while folding his arms in front of him. "I think a group should head for his house. I could…"

"Nice try, kid," Batman cut him off. "If my team finds something I'll send Starfire. If you do then…use your imagination." With that said, he walked off on his own. Starfire said a short goodbye to the rest of the team and then flew after Batman with Prosper on her tail.

"What's his problem?" Beast Boy asked Raven and Cyborg. "That guy is even stricter than Robin! No wonder Robin is always serious and never wants to do anything fun."

"Robin likes to do things fun," Cyborg tried to back up his leader. "He just has a team to control, and it is hard to do that. I know how it feels."

"We have work to do," Raven said while glaring at the two. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and they started to search.

* * *

"Please keep up," Batman said over his shoulder to Starfire. She gave him a small smile and flew up to them gracefully. She landed next to Prosper and started to walk with them.

"How will we find Robin in this thick jungle?" Prosper asked Batman. "I'm getting hungry."

"Shh!" Batman said quickly while stopping. Prosper and Starfire put on the brakes. "This way!" he whispered to them. "Keep quiet!" He took off into the bushes and almost lost Starfire and Prosper right then and there. They ran after him quickly, wondering what he had seen.

Batman had seen someone running in the jungle. He was quickly catching up with this someone. The person glanced behind his shoulder and saw Batman. He picked up the pace and tried to lose the Dark Knight.

Batman wasted no time at all. He took out one of his gadgets and threw it at the person. A net popped out of it and quickly captured the person. He could hear a sharp yell from the person as he went down. Batman ran up to the person and saw Robin cutting his way out as fast as he could with a pocketknife. Robin spotted him and stopped with a stunned expression on his face.

"Why were you running away from me?" Batman asked him while bending down and helping Robin out.

"I thought you were John," Robin said quietly. He had fallen into sidekick mode again.

"Robin!" Starfire said with joy in her voice as she saw him. Robin was quickly in a tight hug that was preventing him to breathe. He let the girl go, though. He missed her so much that he did not care. "Are you undamaged?" she asked him while helping Robin up.

"I would be lying if I said no," Robin said while backing away from her to stand on his own. He was a total mess. He had small cuts and bruises covering his whole body. His clothes were torn and muddy. His feet were covered with mud and sand. Dry bloodstains were at some places on his clothes. A long cut was on Robin's left arm right below the elbow. He also had one on his calve, but he had ripped off some of his pants to wrap around it to stop the bleeding.

"You look awful," Batman stated while looking Robin up and down. "Time to take you home."

Robin stiffened. He backed away from the two and Prosper with his face showing pain for what he was about to say. "I need to do something before I go," he said. "I'm real sorry for leaving you right now."

"Robin," Starfire said with worry. "You can't go."

"I'm sorry, Star, but I have to do something," Robin said. "You see, I need to help John. He might seem crazy at first, but I know there is some good in him. I know how to help him, though. I'll come back, Star. I promise."

"Robin," Batman said while pinning the teen with a stern look. "You might have gone insane from the hunt. This is nonsense. We have to take you back to Jump City and fix you up. You might even have to come back with me to Gotham till you're better."

"You're wrong," Robin said while shaking his head. "I really know how to change him. You just have to give me…"

"No, Robin," Batman said while taking a step toward the boy. He noticed that Robin took a step back. "You're coming home. You can't do this to your team. John is insane. Let's just leave him here for now and come back later. We need to get you some help."

"No," Robin said in a whisper as if in disbelief. "It is my duty as a superhero to help John. I would never be able to forgive myself if I left him here. It seems so right to me!"

"To you, Robin," Starfire said quietly. "But it is all too confusing for me. I'm sorry, Robin, but I agree with Batman. You are not making any sense."

"But he is," Prosper finally spoke up. "John is a cool guy."

"You have no right to speak right now," Batman snapped at him.

"Yes he does," Robin said. "He spent a whole week with John. He knows the guy more than anyone at the moment. You can't just ignore him because he is a kid. You can't ignore my plea just because I'm considered a kid. And I'm not crazy! You…you just don't get it!" Now Robin was just mad. How could they be so blind? Or maybe he was going crazy. He quickly denied the thought.

"Starfire, go tell the others we found Robin," Batman said to the alien girl. He then added, "Take Prosper with you." Starfire nodded while giving Robin a worried look. She was just going to leave him alone? He could not believe it! How could she do this to him?

Once she was gone it was only Batman and Robin. The teen backed up some more as if he was ready to run away. Batman hated to see him like this. What had John done to his son? Well, Bruce knew if Robin was not going to come back to the US by himself that he would take Robin back by force. The sooner Robin was back in the city the better.

"You don't understand, Bruce," Robin said with his face showing so much pain and emotion.

"This is nonsense, Richard," Batman said while taking a step toward his son. "I'm taking you back."

"No," Robin said. "I'm saving John." With that said, Robin took off in a sprint. Batman grumbled something about kids under his breath before running after the teen. He knew Robin had to be worn out, so it was easy to catch up with him. But the kid knew how to make the chase hard. He kept stopping suddenly and changing direction. Robin had been forced to get to know the jungle. He silently ran over the ground with light steps as if he had grown up there. For Batman it was all new, and he was stumbling every so often.

"Robin, stop!" Batman demanded while coming close to grabbing the teen.

Robin said nothing. He just kept on running as fast as he could even though he would get caught in the end. He would never be as good as his mentor. Suddenly Batman came flying out of nowhere with his grappling hook in one hand. Robin tried to quickly switch directions, but it was pointless. With a small yell, Robin was swooped up in Batman's strong arms.

They landed on a branch big enough to hold both of them. Batman turned Robin around to face him and tightly held onto the boy's shoulders to stop him from escaping again. Robin looked down with a small frown planted on his face.

"What has gotten into you?" Batman yelled at him. "You just don't run off like that! Do you understand me?" Robin said nothing and kept looking down. Batman gritted his teeth together in deep frustration. "Answer me, Robin," he said while trying to make eye contact with his son.

"I'm not crazy!" Robin yelled loudly with anger and sadness in his voice.

"I never said that," Batman tried to defend himself but was cut off.

"But you're thinking it!" Robin shouted the words into his father's face. "What difference does it make?" When Batman said nothing, the teen went on. "You think that if I'm acting differently than what you want me to act then there must be something wrong with me. News flash! I'm not that stupid little kid anymore, Bruce. I'm a teen."

"Yes, a teen. But you're still a kid when you look at it," Batman said. "Still under my control. End of conversation."

"But you just can't…" Robin said while struggling in the strong grip on his shoulders.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, Robin," Batman ordered. "No more buts."

"But…"

Batman pulled Robin up close to his face and gave him one of his stern looks. Robin shut his mouth in defeat and looked back down. In his head he was really forming a plan of escape from Batman. One simple adult could not make him stop from doing what he was knew was right.

* * *

"This is seriously boring," Beast Boy stated while lagging behind the two other Titans.

"It has only been five minutes, Beast Boy," Cyborg said over his shoulder to the green teen behind him. "Don't start complaining so soon."

"How are we going find Robin if he is already hiding from that John dude?" Beast Boy asked them.

"I hate to say that he is right," Raven said with a sigh. "Robin is smart. If he were running from John he would have to hide. Sitting on the beach out in the open is not something he would do."

"But three confused Titans would," someone said from behind. They all turned around with surprise and saw a man standing there looking at them with a cocky smile spreading over his face. "What are you three fine teens doing out here on my beach? Looking for Robin is my best guess. But the boy is dead."

"We don't believe you!" Raven said through clenched teeth. Her eyes turned into deep, black pits of darkness as she narrowed them on the man. Just seeing the man she could feel the evil side of him. He was triggering different emotions in her, and it was hard for the girl to keep in control.

"So what if you don't believe me," John said with a shrug. "A fight is sure to come, so give me all you got." He gave them a smile while motioning for them to come and get him.

"You're going to regret ever touching Robin when we're through with you, man," Cyborg said while taking out his sonic cannon. "Titans, GO!" he shouted while aiming at the man. The others wasted no time in attacking John too.

John ducked from the sonic cannon and quickly took note of each of the three's attack style. Beast Boy charged head on while throwing caution into the wind as he transformed into a tiger. He leaped into the air at John with a growl of anger escaping his mouth. John jumped over Beast Boy as if he had been just a log in the middle of the forest.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled while sticking her hand out at a palm tree. As quick as lightning, the tree flew at John. He dodged the first attack from it by jumping. He then ducked while it came up from behind him. He knew the girl must have been angry. She then made her tree spin around and this time she hit her target.

With a sharp yell of surprise rather than pain, John fell to his hands and knees in the sand. He rolled out of the way as another shot from a sonic cannon came at him. Cyborg was good at his aim and was close to getting the man. John ran up to Raven, and the girl tried to get a hold on another object with her powers.

Raven started to levitate in the air to get away from John. "Oh, no you don't," he said while grabbing her ankle and flinging her into the sand. She winced while getting her face shoved into the ground. She held her hand out at another palm tree, but John quickly stepped on her wrist. She cried out in pain as he dug his heel into her bone.

"Hang on, Raven!" Beast Boy shouted while running up to them to rescue his friend. He morphed into a monkey and landed on John's head while screeching in anger. John grabbed Beast Boy's throat and held him up as Cyborg came in for a punch. He stopped when he saw that it would be Beast Boy he would hit instead of John.

"Get off me!" Raven roared in total anger. Suddenly John flew into the air by her powers going out of control. Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled at her as she got up. She winced while holding onto her wrist. She quickly healed it as John landed on the ground a few yards away from them.

"Had enough?" Cyborg asked John while waiting for the man to respond.

"Robin gave me more of challenge," John said while getting up and brushing himself off. "With powers you always have many weaknesses that you can ignore. When you don't have powers you always have to make all weaknesses perfect. I can see your weaknesses. But don't disappoint me by giving up now. Show me what a team Robin has created."

"Don't worry," Cyborg said while aiming again. "You'll get what you want." He started to shoot the man with no mercy. John skillfully dodged each shot. Beast Boy suddenly came in as a ram and ran into John, as the guy was distracted with Cyborg's sonic cannon. John was knocked into the water, but got up quickly and took Beast Boy by the horns and threw him at Cyborg. The two landed on the sand with heads spinning.

"Where is the challenge?" John asked them. He looked around and noticed that Raven was gone. "That can't be good," he muttered to himself. Then the sun was blocked off behind him, and he looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Now you're using your head," he said while backing up from the giant, black wave towering over him like some monster ready to eat him.

Raven levitated above her wave with her body burning with black fire. She pored all her anger into the wave. She still had control, though. She gritted her teeth together because she was putting so much into the wave. She then used the last bit of her strength to move the wave toward John. He would pay!

John closed his eyes while covering his head with his hands. He was knocked off his feet with the force of the wave. He slammed into a tree and hit the back of his head against it. He sat on the sand for a few seconds while coughing up salt water and trying to regain clear vision. Cyborg was sitting on the beach with a dizzy expression on his face. Beast Boy was hovering around Raven because she had passed out from using so much emotion and still being able to control it.

John smiled. The girl had damaged only her team. He was soaked to the core, but he felt fine. He got up and walked into the jungle while glancing behind him to the three teens. There was another teen that had not been there. She must have stayed at the Tower to take care of the city. If he only had to deal with these three then it would be too easy after Robin was really gone for good.

Knowing that Robin was not found yet made John happy. The boy had been foolish enough to try to win the game. What he did not know was that John had changed the rules to his game. When he got to the third destination he will think that he won. He would never see the real danger there.

A/N: I like cliffhangers…yet I don't sometimes. I'm sorry if the chapter was kind of lame in the beginning. I was up at two in the morning when I wrote it. And I had writer's block for the first part of the chapter. The fighting at the end had been planned, but I just did not know how to get to that point. Please give a review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 Escaping from the Bat

A/N: Um…yeah. I really have nothing to say right now. Just sorry for not updating in a long time. I have work from six a.m. to five p.m. every day. I work in an old warehouse with my dad and do some hard work, so I'm really worn out when I come home. Sometimes it is worse than school, but I'm helping my dad a lot. And I get a lot of money, so I keep going. But I'm too tiered every night to type on my laptop, so I can't type till weekends or my day off. So sorry again for not updating normally. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Teen Titans!

Chapter 11 Escaping From The Bat

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked Batman. The man was tying Robin's wrists together with a rope.

"Just to make sure you don't take off again," Batman said simply. "I know what you're thinking, Robin."

"So what _am_ I thinking?" Robin asked him with a sly smile.

"Don't start with me," Batman said sternly to Robin. He carefully tied the rope with different knots that he knew Robin had no idea how to get out of. He had to tie the rope around him tight because he knew how Robin could easily slip out of it if it was loose on him. It was at this time that Batman noticed all the scars on the boy's body.

Robin stayed silent as Batman pulled his arm with the long scar on it closer to him. Batman lightly touched it with a gloved hand and saw the teen give a small wince as it stung. He pulled his arm away and muttered, "I'm fine. I'll live."

"You're not fine, Robin," Batman said while trying to make eye contact. "You're seriously mad at me."

"Someone is watching us," Robin muttered while looking away again. "Right behind you."

Batman looked confused at first, but he finally caught on to what Robin was doing. John could be watching them and waiting. Robin had the body language that he was mad, but he was really trying to fool John. He was doing a good job of it too.

"Are you sure?" Batman asked Robin while taking out bat-a-rang from his belt.

"Better be safe than sorry," Robin said quietly.

Batman then turned around sharply and threw the gadget at whoever was in the bushes behind him. They heard a sharp cry of pain. Robin scrambled to his feet a little off balance because his hands were tied together. He was about to run after the person, but Batman caught him in his arms before he could go anywhere.

"That was not John!" Robin said while struggling to get out of the man's arms.

Batman let Robin go, and they both ran to see who the person was whom they hurt. Batman stopped as they saw that is was Prosper. Robin slid to a stop next to the boy on his knees. Prosper was crying at the pain in his shoulder where the weapon sliced into him. He was pinned to a tree by his over sized trench coat.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked Prosper with anger in his voice. He could have killed the boy. "I told Starfire to bring you to the others. What happened?"

"Give it a rest!" Robin hissed at him while yanking the bat-a-rang out of the tree. "Hang on, kid," he said to Prosper while ripping off the kid's sleeve to see the wound. He winced while seeing the big cut on his arm. Blood was dripping down his arm and the kid looked like he was going to faint from the pain.

"Don't touch it!" Prosper said to Robin when the teen tried to wrap the cloth of Prosper's sleeve around the cut. "It hurts really bad!"

"This is for your own good," Robin muttered while wrapping the cloth around it anyway with some difficulty because of his hands bound together. Prosper winced as he tightened it to stop the bleeding. "You'll be fine," he said while finishing it all with a few tight knots. His hands were so careful and light even though he had used them so many times to be rough and tough. He gave Prosper a wide grin and the kid managed a weak smile as he leaned his back against the tree.

"This is nothing like what you see in the movies," Prosper said. "They make it look like it does not hurt so bad, but in real life it hurts like hell."

"You should not be seeing movies like that," Batman said while folding his arms in front of him and glaring down at the teen and kid. "And where did you learn to swear like that? It is unhealthy for someone your age."

"I can swear whenever I want to," Prosper said while returning the glare. Prosper opened his mouth to shout another swear word just to tick the man off, but Batman cut him off.

"I've had enough of you kids," he said while grabbing Prosper's wrist in one hand and the end of Robin's rope in the other. He dragged them to their feet, and the two made a few protests before finally getting up. "We are going back to the sub," Batman said with a serious tone in his voice. "No more protests."

"You're not the one tied up," Robin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Robin," Batman said over his shoulder. He saw the dirty look Robin gave him, but the teen kept quiet as he was pulled along through the jungle with Prosper next to him. He felt betrayed. This was not part of his plan. He had to get away from Batman. Maybe with Prosper here with him now things would be easier than before. The kid was on his side.

Robin glanced over to Prosper, and the kid gave him a forced smile to hide the real pain in his shoulder and his small defeat of being found so quickly. Robin sure hoped that Prosper knew sign language because the only way to communicate with Bruce not knowing their plan was to be completely silent.

"_Know what I'm saying, kid?"_ Robin asked him in sign language. He only knew the letters and a few other words, but it was enough to get him by. When he was in the circus he knew a lady who was deaf and he quickly picked up on a few words. Batman had gone over the basics just incase in some strange situation they had to use it.

Prosper came back quickly with, _"Yes. I was bored on the plane trips and learned sign language to pass the time."_

Robin gave him a confused look and signed, _"Not so fast! I don't know that much!"_

Prosper smiled at him then dropped the happy expression when Batman looked back at them. Robin pretended to not notice him. He was trying to get out of his bindings. He did a good job of hiding everything, and Batman turned his attention back to the trail.

"_I need to get out of here,"_ Robin signed to Prosper. _"I need you to be a distraction for me. I know how to get out of these binds, but I need Batman to be focused on something else rather than me."_ It took him a long time to get that all out because he was so limited with the words.

"_Why do kids always have to be the distraction?"_ Prosper complained.

Robin almost laughed. He had forgotten that Prosper was only a kid. The boy was smart as a super computer but was still that tiny kid inside. He kind of reminded Robin of himself at that age. Now he had to convince Prosper that he had to do this. A bribe was always good, but the kid was too smart for one. Using logic on a kid was never productive, so what could Robin do?

"_No, you get the fun part!"_ Robin said. _"Ticking the Batman off is one of my favorite things to do. Plus, he will have to go after me so you will just be right behind me."_

"_Okay, I have an idea. Just go along with it."_ Robin gave him a surprised look. In two seconds the kid was already forming a plan. He was not expecting that.

"OW!" Prosper yelled while dropping to his knees as if in pain. Batman quickly turned around to see what was wrong with the kid. Robin lightly stepped behind Batman and pulled out his pocketknife. He silently started to cut the rope around his wrists.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked Prosper while kneeling down next to him. Then he realized that this could be a distraction and looked up to Robin. The teen did not think that Batman would catch on so fast and was caught in the act of freeing himself. He looked up and saw the Bat narrowing his eyes at him.

"Um…I can explain," Robin said quickly while putting his knife back in his pocket.

"Don't need to," Batman said. "You're testing my patience today, Robin. Don't push me over the edge."

Suddenly Prosper took off into the jungle in a sprint. Batman and Robin looked to where he used to stand with stunned faces. The kid could kill himself in a jungle. Batman knew all this and had no other choice but to follow after him.

"You're going to have to make a choice here," Robin said with a smile. He pulled on the rope and snapped it. His hands were finally free and he rubbed his sore wrists. "I can survive the jungle and you know that. So who will you go after?"

"Don't move," Batman ordered the teen with his voice dark. Robin took a step to the side and gave his father a rebellious smile. This finally pushed Batman over the edge, and he lunged for Robin. The teen expected this and danced to the side quickly just out of the man's reach.

"Thanks for the grappling hook," Robin said while grabbing the guy's gadget out of his belt.

"Don't you dare, Robin!" Batman yelled at him. They both paused. Robin was aiming the grappling hook somewhere in the trees as he looked over to Batman. Bruce stood a few feet away from him and now daring his son to even take another step. He would be in so much trouble if he did this. Robin knew this too, and that is why he was hesitating so much.

"Sorry," Robin said quietly. "I just have to do this."

"Why?" Batman yelled the question at him. He had no idea why Robin was doing this. He must have gone insane. It was the only answer his mind could think of at the moment.

Robin bit his lower lip in thought. How could he explain this to him? It was almost impossible. It just felt like the right thing to do. Something inside him was making him do this. He could not even explain it to himself.

"I…don't know," Robin finally said. He wished he had a better answer. This one was sure to make Batman more confused. It would definitely tell the Bat that his son had finally snapped and went insane. Boy, would he be in trouble when he got back home…if he got back home. Right now he was too sure. Not a very reassuring thought.

"Don't do this, Robin," Batman said calmly to him even though he was boiling inside.

"Why do you care so much?" Robin asked him. Now he was starting to get angry again. "You know I can handle myself. Why can't you just let me do what I know is right?"

"For a few seconds I thought my son was dead," Batman said. "Do you know what that feeling is like? It scared me so much, Richard. I can't bear to have that feeling again."

Robin felt like stopping right then and there. He was so full of mixed emotions. He loved Bruce. But there had to be a time in Bruce's life to grow up and accept the fact that Robin was not going to be here for forever. There had to be a time in Bruce's life that he had to know that Robin could take care of himself. He was not that kid anymore.

"Have some faith," Robin said to Batman. He then flew into the trees and disappeared completely. Batman watched him go silently. There went his only son. Would he ever see him again after this? Should he have more faith in him? The answer was no for Batman. Once he found Prosper he would go straight after Robin.

"I'm guessing that you want to go after him," Prosper asked him from behind. Batman spun around with surprise written all over his face. The kid was leaning against a tree with a smug smile on his face. "Robin was right," he said while crossing his arms in front of him.

"About what?" Batman mumbled while narrowing his eyes at the kid. He had been outsmarted by this tiny person. How was that possible?

Prosper gave a small laugh and said, "He said it was fun to piss you off."

"He had better not said those exact words," Batman growled.

"I improvised a little," Prosper said with a smile. "So where to?"

"We are going after Robin," Batman said.

"Can we stop off at John's house?" Prosper asked him. "I'm starving!"

"No more complaining," Batman ordered while grabbing Prosper's wrist and dragging him deeper into the jungle. "And no more swearing, evil plots, or trying to tick me off. I'm sick of it all."

"But can you let go of me?" Prosper asked him while trying hard to pull his arm free from the death grip on it. "I promise to be good."

"They always say that," Batman muttered without even glancing down at the kid.

"I'm guessing that was no," Prosper said while glaring up at Batman.

"You catch on pretty fast," Batman said. He expressed a small smile when he saw the dirty look Prosper shot him. Boy, was the kid mad. But what could he do? Talking to the Bat was like talking to a brick wall at this moment.

* * *

Raven woke up slowly. She saw Beat Boy leaning over her with a worried expression on his face. She rarely ever saw him give her that look. She must have freaked him out a lot. When he saw that she was awake he smiled and yelled over to Cyborg, "She lives!" He jumped into the air with pure joy.

"Not so loud, Beast Boy," Raven said while sitting up and holding onto her head. "I have a headache."

"Hey, you okay?" Cyborg asked her while coming up to join the two. "You had us scared for a few seconds."

"I'm fine," Raven said quickly. She tried to get up but had to lean on Cyborg for support. She was so dizzy on her feet, and she hated to have to depend on someone. She liked to take care of herself. But it would be stupid to deny the fact that she needed help.

"John is gone," Beast Boy said. "I can pick up his sent, though." He changed into a dog and started to sniff around the beach. It did not take him long to get it. He changed back into his human form and said while jumping up and down to get their attention, "He went this way!"

"Lay off the sugar, BB," Cyborg told his green friend while following. He helped Raven along the beach and was right behind the dog as they all entered the jungle. They walked slowly for a few minutes in silence. Raven would get really dizzy once and a while and would stumble. She felt so weak for using up so much of her power. She kept thinking how stupid she was for doing that. But she had to get that anger out somehow without blowing up the whole island.

Suddenly the three where thrown off their feet. A green wire/rope net appeared under them and they were quickly tangled up in the stuff. They were a big ball of arms and legs. Raven had a knee shoved into her stomach and knock the air out of her. Beast Boy's head was shoved into the bottom of the net. Cyborg was in a weird and uncomfortable position.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled for the whole world to hear. "Get your foot off my head whoever you are!"

Raven was gasping for air so she could not answer. Her head was spinning out of control. She tried her hardest to stay awake, though.

"We will be out of here in a second," Cyborg said while aiming his sonic cannon up at the branch holding them in the net. He shot at it, but the wire/rope absorbed the shot and zapped anything touching the net with an electric volt. The three screamed out of pain and surprise. So blasting their way out of there was off the escape plan.

"You will not be getting out of there anytime soon, kids," John said to them while walking out into the small clearing where they hung. "So have fun."

"You _will_ let us go!" Cyborg yelled at him with deep anger in his voice.

John laughed from plain amusement at the sight of the three. "I have already won," he said while flashing them a wicked smile. "Robin is heading for the third destination. I'll kill him then. You guys are hanging hopelessly here. It is that simple. You guys are too easy and predictable. Toddles!" He then walked off with another laugh.

"He does not know that Batman, Prosper, and Starfire are here," Raven said quietly to her team. "We still have a chance at beating him."

"I can't morph!" Beast Boy yelled while thrashing around in the net. "We're dead! We're dead! DEAD!"

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled at him. "Shut up! We are not going to die because you can't use your powers at the moment. Just calm down."

"Friends?" someone somewhere in the jungle called out.

"Starfire!" all three caught in the net said at the same time at the sound of her sweet voice. They all smiled as they saw Starfire fly up to them.

"Friends!" Starfire said with a small gasp. "Who did this to you?"

"John," Cyborg answered quickly. "Try to cut us down, Star. We need to find John again and stop him from getting close to Robin."

"We have found Robin," Starfire said while shooting some starbolts at the net. All it did was shock the others, and they yelled for her to stop before they became BBQ. "Sorry," she said while stopping quickly.

"So Batman is taking Robin back to the sub?" Beast Boy asked Starfire. "And where is Prosper? Is he with the two?"

"Yes," Starfire said while trying to figure out a way to get her friends free. "But it seems that Robin has gone crazy and wants to save John when it is him who needs saving. I was told to bring Prosper with me. But Prosper told me that Robin was right and that I needed to trust him. So I let Prosper go back with Robin. I do not understand his ways, but I trust him."

"He's fine," Raven said. "Since I went into his mind that one time his feelings are strong when I'm close to him. I can feel him now. He is only worried, but I don't feel anything else from him."

"You can really feel emotions from other people?" Beast Boy asked her. She nodded right before Starfire snapped the branch they were hanging from. With screams of surprise, the three dropped to the muddy ground with a loud thud. They groaned while untangling themselves.

"Come, friends!" Starfire said quickly while hovering over them. "We must find Batman and Robin. I fear that they are angry and will fight each other."

"Then let's hurry," Cyborg said while getting up. "The two are so stubborn that they could kill each other to get their way." With that said, the team took off into the jungle heading for the place Starfire was last in hoping that Robin, Batman, and Prosper were still there.

A/N: I know how I want to end this fic, but I just can't seem to put it down on paper and make it sound right. I hate it when that happens. It bugs the heck out of me! I know exactly how to end it but the right words will not come! I'm going to have to bang my head against the wall to make it come. Oh, and look for my new fic! If you like the apprentice theme you might like it. And if you love weird plots like this one you might like it too. It has Red X in it too, but you don't see him as Red X much. And for any Harry Potter fans my friend has a fan fic. Her pen name is Emiline Grace. Now that that is done, please give a review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12 True Colors

A/N: I really have nothing to say. I'm kind of stalling time with this action chapter because I really don't know how to express the ending in words. I can picture it all in my head but can't seem to get it down. But this chapter is still important, though, but I'm stalling time with humor and action.Oh, well. Here is your chapter! Please R&R. Thanks!

Chapter 12 True Colors

"We've been walking and jogging for two whole hours," Batman said down to Prosper who was barely keeping up with him. "Admit that you're worn out."

"Hell no!" Prosper said in between pants. Batman glared at him, and he corrected himself with a wicked smile, "I mean…heck no! I'm fine, Bats. What about you? Tiered yet?" He flinched as his shoulder gave him a throb of pain. He was just trying to tick off Batman again by not admitting that he was completely worn out and ready to collapse. By the frown on the man's face he could tell that he was scoring points.

"I'm used to this," Batman said while smiling down at Prosper. Two could play at this game. "Ready to jog again?" Prosper stared up at him with disbelief on his face. He sucked it up and gave Batman a stiff nod. Bruce smiled again and picked up the pace. Prosper gave a little groan and followed right after him. He was ready to faint from the heat of the island. It was around noon and he had no energy.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Prosper said between gasps for air.

"I lost Robin's trail around an hour ago," Batman said with a shrug. He gave Prosper a smug smile as he noticed that the boy was trying his hardest to keep up with Batman's steady jog.

"Then what the…heck are we doing?" Prosper yelled up at him. He would have sworn again, but Batman was really strict about kids' mouths being clean. It was almost driving him crazy. He was just so used to expressing himself that way.

"I'm relying on my memory of being here to show us the way," Batman said while tapping his head with an index finger. Prosper frowned and stayed silent. He had to focus on the path before him or he would trip and fall. "We are heading for the third destination. Robin was just going in a bunch of loops and circles to get me off his trail. So for a long time there we were just going in a bunch of circles."

Batman looked down to Prosper when the kid did not answer him at all. His eyes went wide as he saw that the boy was on the brink of passing out. He was too much like Robin when the teen was Prosper's age. Robin always pushed himself to his limits and would deny that he was sore or worn out when Bruce asked him.

"Up you go," Batman said while grabbing Prosper and swinging him behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Prosper shouted at him.

"Piggy back ride," Batman said with a chuckle.

"I have no idea what that is!" Prosper said while wrapping his arms around Batman's neck to hang on.

"Really?" Batman asked him after a long pause. What kid did not know what a piggyback ride was? Batman had to give Robin them when he was knocked out during patrol or when they were goofing off in the mansion. This gave Bruce old memories of Robin being so little. He really had grown.

"Hey, this is quite fun," Prosper said while resting his chin on Batman's shoulder to rest. "When can we eat?" He was by now starving. He had no food for hours and he had wasted all energy going after Robin for the whole morning.

"Do you think of anything else but food?" Batman asked him with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm just really hungry," Prosper said with a smile. "So are you going to answer my question yet?"

"Pass," Batman said with no emotion in his voice this time.

"Pass?" Prosper said while giving the man a strange look. "What kind of answer is pass?"

"It was not an answer," Batman said simply. "I don't even have an answer at this moment."

"That sucks," Prosper said with a sigh. There was silence for a few minutes till Prosper asked him another question. "Where are the others?"

"Don't know," Batman answered him. "Don't really care. They will just slow me down."

"You're an ego freak," Prosper stated with no hesitation. Batman raised an eyebrow while turning his head to look at the kid on his back. "I mean, you always want to do things your way. Everything has to be right for you or it is wrong. Some people would call it selfishness."

"You never learned how to shut up, have you?" Batman muttered to Prosper. There was some hint of anger in his voice this time maybe because what Prosper had said was kind of true. Bruce was not the person who loved to have his faults shoved into his face. It was another blow to his pride when a kid was picking at his weak spot.

"Being quiet is boring!" Prosper said with a smile coming to his face. "Speaking your mind is a lot more fun. You might get in a lot of trouble, but I love being loud. If you're quiet people think you're all smart and crap when you might not be. But when you're smart and express everything in words you get a lot of stuff done."

"You think a lot too," Batman said with a small smile. He was starting to get to know Prosper and the kid was funny and very refreshing in Bruce's life even though he was very annoying. "Where did you get the big brain?"

Prosper shrugged and said, "Not from my mom. She is as dumb as crap. Her new boyfriend has a lot of street smarts, though. He knows how to control her. He thinks he can control me, but I always outsmart him. He is fun to piss off too." He saw his mistake again and said while rolling his eyes, "I mean tick off."

Batman suddenly stopped and this almost made Prosper fall off his back. The kid saw that Batman was listening to something and he stayed silent while tightening his grip on the man's shoulders in a bit of fright. Batman turned around sharply and looked for something that he thought he had heard.

"What is it?" Prosper whispered to him while looking around as well. The bat had no time to answer the boy on his back. Someone came out from the jungle from his side and threw a hard punch to Batman's face. The Dark Knight fell from the attack and Prosper slammed into a tree with a small yell of surprise.

Batman was up in the blink of the eye. He came at John with a loud battle yell and the two went at it. Prosper watched all this with wide eyes of fright. The only two adults who he had gotten to know were attacking each other, and he could do nothing to stop them from hurting each other. What could he do?

"Robin told me that he only called the Titans," John said with a wicked smile as he was thrown into a tree by the force of one of Batman's punches. He wiped off some blood from his chin and the scare healed in front of the Bat. "Seeing you again is such a surprise."

"I don't see what Robin sees in you," Batman seethed through clenched teeth as he came at John again. The other man jumped into the air and pushed off the tree with his back feet to gain more air. He landed lightly behind Batman and kicked him from behind and into the tree.

"What does he see in me?" John asked Batman with confusion. He ducked quickly to dodge a roundhouse kick then gave a sharp yell as a bat-a-rang sliced into his shoulder. He had yelled mostly from surprise rather than pain. Batman had gotten better than last time, but John still knew how to take him down. He had fought him before and lost. This time he was determined to win.

"He sees something good in you," Batman answered with disgust in his voice. "I think he has just gone insane because of you. You've pushed him over the edge and if I don't stop you now he will end up killing himself by trying to save a hopeless person. You don't deserve a second chance!"

John laughed and said, "He has always been a bit insane. It is what makes him such a good fighter. You have to think differently and try new ideas if you are pushed into a situation you don't know how to get out of."

Batman shook his head and said, "He used to be as sane as most people." He tried to hit John again with a strong punch, but the man knew all his moves and could dodge most the simple ones by now.

"Then explain his issues with Slade," John said with a smile. He knew he had gotten Batman with that one. "And let's not forget Red X. What kind of superhero turns into a thief to take down the bad guy? Only the creative ones who are a bit insane would have tried that. He was close, but of course the more crazy one saw it coming."

"How do you know so much about Robin and Slade?" Batman asked him with confusion. "It was never announced and only the Titans, Slade, and I knew about what happened."

"So you know about those probes that were in their bodies?" John asked Batman. "Let's just say that Slade had a bit of some help making them." He flashed Batman with another one of his wicked smiles. "He somehow knew I was here and asked me to make them with him. The deal was that he would pay me by making Robin play my game. If the kid won then he would be a very good apprentice. But it did not work out and so I had to get Robin on my own. But it was Slade that opened my eyes to hunting Robin instead of you again."

"You monster!" Batman roared while coming at John again. He was blinded by anger. Robin was not this little pawn that could be pushed around. He was not an object. He was a human being that had rights and thoughts of his own. He did not belong with Slade or John.

John danced to the side to get away from the charging bat. Batman quickly stopped and threw a punch at John. The man did a few back flips to get out of the way. Batman ran up to him and fooled John by curling his right hand into a tight fist as if he was going to throw another punch. John ducked but was met with a knee to his face.

John stumbled backwards as his nose surged with pain. He had to quickly jump back a step to avoid another roundhouse kick. His back slammed into a tree and he grabbed onto a low branch to pull himself up. He flipped to a higher branch and looked down with a smile when he saw Batman follow him blindly.

Batman did not have his grappling hook anymore, so he had jump to different branches to catch up with John. He took out a bat-a-rang while landing on a thick branch. He turned sharply around and threw the thing with a small battle yell. The weapon cut through small branches like a knife through butter. He heard John give a surprised yell as the thing was close to hitting him. But now Batman knew exactly where the man was hiding in the thick foliage.

The Dark Knight caught the slick gadget in one gloved hand and then jumped to another branch to get to John. The insane villain saw the Bat too late. Batman grabbed onto a small branch above him and swung himself at John with his feet first. He slammed into him and they both fell off the branch with small yells.

John steadied himself in mid air and caught onto a branch and swung himself up onto it with ease. Batman landed on one next to him with a small grunt. Batman glanced down to see Prosper at the base of the tree looking scared and confused. Poor kid. John did not seem to notice Prosper ever being there. He just came at the Bat with the battle shinning in his gray eyes.

Batman had been focusing on Prosper for a little bit too long and did not see John in time. John's fist collided violently with Batman's jaw. The Dark Knight slipped off the small branch and had nothing to grab onto now to save him from his impact with the ground. He landed on the hard floor on his back with a thud. He winced as he tried to get up.

John landed lightly beside him in seconds and quickly forced Batman to his feet and threw him with unknown strength at a tree. Batman whacked into the tree with much force and fell to his hands and knees. He looked up just in time to see John come at him with a loud battle cry. Batman got up and crossed his arms in front of his face to protect himself. The force of kick made him slam into the tree once again.

The immortal man grabbed onto Batman's shoulders and hung onto them as he jumped into the air and kicked the Bat in the stomach. The Knight fell to his knees while gasping for air. He held onto his stomach because he had felt something crack. He cringed while lightly touching his ribs. They had to be broken from the attack.

"Let's finish this," John said with a smile. He took out his pistol and rested the barrel of it on Batman's forehead. At that moment Batman saw some sadness in the man's eyes. Did he have regrets about killing the Bat?

"No! Stop!" Prosper suddenly shouted while slamming into John's arm. "Don't hurt him!"

Batman saw John change right in front of his eyes. The man looked down at Prosper with his eyes swimming with a ton of mixed emotions instead of that evil gleam. Prosper was crying and pleading for John to stop. The kid hung tightly onto the man's arm while saying things quickly to try and reason with him. At first John did nothing but stare down at Prosper with shock.

"Prosper?" John finally asked him while putting his gun away. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't hurt him, John," Prosper said while hugging the man. He had somehow snapped John out of his evil trance and he was back to normal for a few minutes at least. He was so happy that he would not kill Batman.

"Hey, it's okay, kid," John whispered to Prosper while hugging him back with sadness on his face. "I'm back right now. Don't cry."

Batman slowly got to his feet while keeping his eyes on John and Prosper. The two looked like father and son at the moment. This was a side of Batman that he had never seen in John. Robin had been right. The guy did have some good in him. But he had never shown this side of himself to Batman before till now. Robin had seen it somehow.

"But you were going to kill him," Prosper said. His voice was muffled because he had his face buried in John's shoulder and he was crying because he had been so scared for the life of Batman and even himself. John could have been so wild up that he could have killed Prosper without any thought about it.

John said nothing and only hugged Prosper tighter than before. The truth was that he would have killed Batman and he was so ashamed of himself. "I'm so sorry, Prosper," he whispered to him with pain in his eyes. "I've tried to control it, but it just got worse."

"Don't kill Robin!" Prosper said to him while looking up to John. "He is trying to save you."

"I know," John said quickly. "But I need to tell you that my evil side is getting the best of me. It is stronger for some reason, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Once you find Robin, get off this island and don't come back. Go with Batman, Prosper. He will take care of you."

"What is going on?" Batman asked them. "You are seriously insane, John."

John gave him a weak smile. It was first one that Batman had seen that wasn't evil or wicked. "Before I was beaten by you my evil side was the stronger one. Being beaten by you made me level out. But I think since Robin is very close to beating me in this stupid game my evil side can't take it and I have to get rid of him."

"Robin says that he knows how to cure you," Batman said.

John gave a laugh and said, "That kid of yours is really insane. He is winging it. He is a pretty good liar. He might have a good idea forming in his head, but that is enough to make him do what he believes is right. It would be a shame if…well you get the idea."

"What will happen to you?" Prosper asked John.

"Don't know," John said while ruffling up Prosper's messy hair. He gave the kid a smile then pushed him towards Batman while saying, "I got to go. Just get Robin and leave. And if you come back for me to put me in jail I'll understand completely." He winked to Prosper then ran into the jungle and disappeared.

"Okay, what just happened?" Batman asked himself with confusion. "That was really weird."

"You just saw the two sides of John," Prosper said while wiping away a tear. "He can't control both sides now, so they keep switching at random times. Kind of freaky, no?"

"Never saw that side," Batman said while picking up Prosper again and putting him on his back. He winced as he felt a surge of pain in two of his ribs. He had to put Prosper back down and lean against a tree. He then felt some inside strength and started to walk with Prosper beside him.

"Do you think we will find Robin in time?" Prosper asked him as they started to jog through the jungle once again. "Be honest with me. I don't like to be lied to."

"The truth is…put in your terms…hell no," Batman answered with some hesitation. "But we should try. And he told me to have some faith in him. Right now is a good time to do so."

* * *

"Okay, so the sub is destroyed," Raven said as they walked up to the T-sub that had been pulled apart from the inside. Wires were thrown all over the place and a little bit of smoke was coming up from it. No doubt John had done it. 

"Oh, man!" Cyborg yelled while looking at his poor sub. "I'm going to kill that guy when I see him again!"

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy said with sigh. "How do we get home?"

"Prosper said something about John's home," Raven said. "We should look for it. He has to have something to get us all back home."

"We can use are communicators there too," Starfire said. "We can call Batman!"

"Good idea," Cyborg said. He was still kind of ticked off because of his fried sub, but he had to get over it sooner than later. "But what about Robin. I say we split up into two groups. One group searches for the house while the other searches for Robin. John is determined to kill him at something he called the third destination. Better hurry, though. It is almost noon."

"I'll go with Beast Boy and go after Robin," Raven said. Beast Boy would have complained, but right now was not the moment to argue whom he went with. Raven had her reasons. Plus, he secretly had a crush on her, but he reasoned that he was just suffering from the loss of Terra. But you never know when it comes to Raven liking someone. She was so complicated and figuring her out would most likely take all of Beast Boy's life.

"Let's go, Star," Cyborg said as the two teams went their different ways.

"But I want to look for Robin," she said quietly while digging her toe into the sand. She truly did love him and she was worried sick about her brave leader. She usually did not differ with the team, but right now she really wanted to see Robin again to make sure he was okay.

"Should I switch her with BB?" Cyborg asked Raven with a sigh. He hated to fight with his team.

"Fine with me," Raven said while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, friends!" Starfire said with a joyful smile. The two teams then made their ways into the forbidding jungle with tiered faces. It was getting close to noon and they had nothing to eat and the heat was almost unbearable. They had to find the others quickly and get out of there. They all felt like something bad was going to happen if they didn't.

A/N: Woot! I'm almost finished with this fic! I've only finished two of my fics even thought I have ten of them on the site so far. So this is good. I'm not good at finishing things, so this is big for me.

Robin: where do I come in again?

Pix: Ah! Why are you here? And don't scare me like that ever again!

Robin: I'm here to tell your readers the disclaimer.

Pix: Wait, did I forget it in the beginning?

Robin: grins Yep!

Pix: Fourth of July weekend, people. I have too many parties to go to and plan. I'm going insane because of it, and I keep forgetting things randomly.

Robin: Like disclaimers.

Pix: Yes. Now go say it for me so I can look for my shoes. I get to one dude's house. He almost killed us last year because he did not know how to set off fireworks. It was very entertaining.

Robin: Okay. Well, Pix does not own the Teen Titans. She only owns Prosper, John, and the weird plot. By the way, Lydia, when do I come back into the story? This whole chapter I was gone.

Pix: How do you know my real name?

Robin: Just answer my question first.

Pix: You'll be in the next chapter a lot. It will be the grand finale! Now tell me how you know my real name.

Robin: Sorry. I was just here for the disclaimer.


	13. Chapter 13 A Killer or A Friend

A/N: Okay, flying all alone is not a walk in the park! I don't know why, but my nerves are on the edge at this point. This is my first time flying on a plane all by myself. I'm at the gate this very second of writing this chapter. The reason for not updating is because for a whole week I was at my aunt and uncles house in Georgia. And I live in Pennsylvania! I'll spare the details because I have a big chapter to write right now, so enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Nope. Never. Nunca! Too much Spanish for me.

Chapter 13 A Killer or A Friend

Sweat dripped down his forehead and back in fat droplets because of the killing heat and of how nervous the boy was. Just an hour ago he had been a confident teen with a mission on his mind and determination burning in his strong eyes. Amazing how all that vanished in such a little bit of time. He had no clue what he was doing, and it was scaring the hell out of him!

Robin jumped off the branch he was on and landed on the ground with his knife held tightly in one hand. He was ready for anything John would throw at him. Even though his head was swimming with unease and nervous thoughts, he still managed to keep a cool and collected air around him.

He was sure John was somewhere out there watching his every move and expression and waiting for the precise opening to attack him. He had to be on high alert and extremely careful till he won this dangerous game. Only then would John stop and leave Robin alone. At that time Robin knew he could convince John to come to America to get help. If John said no again Robin would still live. But winning was the only way he would stop this nonsense…or so he thought.

Robin muttered a curse under his breath as he peeked out through the protection of the thick green leaves of the jungle. The third destination was on the very top of a steep cliff similar to the one he had jumped off of. But this one seemed ten times higher and there was no sign of water at the bottom if he did have a desperate thought. If he fell off this cliff there was a 100 percent chance he would die. And there was no good cover anywhere along the way up.

How did Batman ever survive this? How would he? The thought made Robin's stomach drop. He had to somehow gather up enough guts to get out of his only good cover if he ever wanted to end this nightmare. (A/N: I'm in the plane now. Holy crap! I'm going to miss good old Georgia!)

"No turning back now!" Robin whispered to himself as his mind turned over his plan. He finally summed up enough courage and took off into a sprint right before he put his knife into his pocket. His bare feet barely touched the smooth rock surface of the cliff as he ran uphill. He had to keep moving or John could easily shoot him. And at this point in the game, Robin was sure John would not hesitate like he did so many times before.

The teen was running out of breath. He was halfway to the top and high hopes were going through his quick mind when he heard the dreaded bang of a gun being shot. He gave a sharp yell when the rock next to his foot showed him how good John's aim was.

Robin gritted his teeth together and started to zigzag to the top. More shots went up around him. The teen stole a quick glance behind his shoulder and saw John running up behind him. This just made Robin push harder.

He was so close to being there. This was it! He would win. The thought made Robin smile a little. He would live!

Too bad John had other ideas.

Robin came to a sharp stop at the edge of the cliff and turned around to face John to show him that he had won. He frowned as he saw John stop and aim at him. He had so little time to react.

- Starfire & Raven -

Raven walked next to Starfire in silence. They would have searched from the air, but the thick canopy prevented them from seeing anything on the ground. They had to search on foot. The heat was making even the pleasant Starfire complain. Raven had little trouble with it. Her demon side took care of the temperature around her most of the time. That was why she was fine wearing such clothes all the time.

"It is way too hot, Raven," Starfire said while fanning herself with a hand. "I need a break."

"Fine with me," Raven muttered while stopping close to a small rock. Starfire sat down in an exhausted and sweaty mess. "Robin!" Raven yelled as her eyes went wide from the sudden change in her poor friend's emotions and feelings.

Starfire gasped from the outburst and she asked Raven, "What is going on?" she was now deeply worried for her leader. "Is Robin okay?"

Raven sat down next to Starfire and tried hard to keep control of Robin's and her own emotions. "He's in big trouble, Starfire," she said to her friend beside her. "He's hurt really bad."

"No," Starfire said as the vision of Robin dying came into her head. It had been such a morbid thought. She grabbed Raven's arm and said to her with some unknown strength in her voice, "He will make it, Raven! Is there some way you can help him?"

"Maybe," Raven said quietly. "I just need to concentrate." Starfire nodded and let her friend do whatever she needed to do. Raven hovered into the air and sat crossed-legged. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she started to silently chant. She focused all her energy on him. If he was hurt then maybe she could heal him this way. She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

- Beast Boy & Cyborg -

"Dude, it is hot," Beast Boy said to his robot friend as he turned into his human self. He had been a dog for too long and it was getting too hot for him with all that fur. Cyborg only nodded as they kept walking at a fast pace.

"You're too quiet," Beast Boy said while glancing up at Cyborg strangely. "Something you're not telling me, dude?"

"I'm just worried," Cyborg muttered. "What if the girls bump into John?"

"What if John bumps into Robin?" Beast Boy asked him. "That would be worse. There are a lot of 'what ifs' in this world. Let's just find this house. I bet you it has an AC system in it and food! I could go for a tofu burger right about now." He rubbed his stomach and licked his dry lips at the tasty thought.

"Even if that was the last food on the earth I would never eat it," Cyborg said with a teasing smile coming to his lips. He pushed a leaf away and suddenly stopped in his tracks in surprise. Beast Boy stopped next to him and they both stared at the mansion standing there in the middle of nowhere.

"DUDE! It's huge!" Beast Boy said while jumping for joy. "Food, here I come!"

"I wonder what the guy has in there," Cyborg said.

"Race you there!" Beast Boy yelled as he took off as a cheetah to the mansion.

"Hey, you had a head start!" Cyborg yelled back at him. He started to run after the changeling. With a few strong punches the door was down and the two entered the home of their enemy. They enjoyed the cold air in the house and started to search the place for anything to get them off the island.

"We should call Batman right now," Beast Boy said as they walked down the hallway. He opened random doors to see if any kitchen would show up.

"Good idea," Cyborg said while typing in a few things into his arm communicator. In only the matter of seconds they saw Batman's head pop up into the tiny screen. Cyborg could swear that he saw a hint of the faintest of smiles come to the guy's face.

"_I see that you found the house,"_ Batman said with a small nod.

In the background Cyborg and Beast Boy could hear Prosper saying, _"I want to see! Who is it, Bats?"_

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "The T-sub is destroyed, so we split up. The girls are searching for Robin while we searched for the house. We need something to get us back to Jump City. Prosper might know where there could be a boat or plane."

"_Of course I know!"_ Prosper's voice yelled into the communicator. They still could not see his face, but they for sure knew he was there. _"He has a big helicopter somewhere there. Get some food while you're at it. I'm starving!"_

"Okay, we will keep in touch," Cyborg said. "Have you found Robin yet? Starfire said that you had him, but when we searched for you three, you guys were long gone."

"_I don't have him anymore,"_ Batman said simply. _"Lost him a few hours ago. But I know where he is."_

They then heard Prosper yell, _"Hear that, BB? The Bat lost a small teen! You said it could not be done. You're going to have to pay up!"_

Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy strangely. The green teen gave a sigh because he had lost a bet the two had made during the boring ride there. Cyborg could not help but give a small laugh when he heard Batman hiss at Prosper, _"That is enough. I don't want to hear another word out of you!"_

"We need to get going," Cyborg said while hiding a smile under his other hand. He saw Batman frown at him deeply. "I'll pick you guys up once we find the helicopter. So just hang in there." Batman nodded and the two hung up.

- Robin & John -

"You were stupid to come back, kid," John said down to Robin as he watched the teen deal with the excruciating pain. He had shot Robin in the side, and this was worse than that cut back in the kitchen. The kid was in a lot of suffering at the moment. He was on his knees and was holding onto his side. The crimson color of blood dripped down to the rocky ground and stained the teen's hands that held tightly onto his side.

Robin did not answer. He winced again as another wave of extreme pain swept over his body. John used the end of his gun to lift the teen's chin up to look into his face. "What about the rules?" Robin growled at him through clenched teeth. His plan was failing. His chances of surviving were getting slim.

"I had to twist them a little to win," John said with a simple shrug. "How does it feel, Robin, to lose finally? After so much struggling and fighting you finally fall."

John frowned when he saw Robin actually smile up at him. "You don't get it, John," he said. "I won this game. I followed the rules. You're just killing me now and changing the rules to make yourself happy. But I won. You lost."

This only made John angry. He did not like having Robin shove all that in his face with that smug smile planted on his lips. "I did not break the rules," he yelled at Robin. He grabbed the teen and forced him to his feet. He gave the teen a sinister smile as he saw him wince in the pain.

"Yes, you did!" Robin shouted back. He ignored the pain in his side as he stared up at John. He was going to force this guy to change. "But you don't want to admit it. All you want to do is kill me. So if you really want to kill then just do it. Do it now. Shoot me and convince yourself that you won this stupid game. Go back to that life you hate. Be alone once again. Everyone will hate you. The Titans and Batman will never forgive you. And what about Prosper?"

"Prosper?" John asked him with a hint of sadness in his voice. It quickly vanished, though. At least Robin had hit a soft spot. "What about him? He is just a snot-nosed kid. I don't care about him."

Robin laughed in John's face. He shook his head and said, "No you don't. You care too much about him. But he will see you as a monster. He will see you as a killing machine. Do you really want all that?" He then stood up straight and tall. "So shoot me now. Just tell my friends that I love them all."

Time seemed to freeze. Robin knew that John would not be able to kill him. He knew John too much by now. He did not like the break the rules he had set up for himself in his head. Killing someone that was completely defenseless was against them. John did not want Robin to die without any fight in him. In his head it was the worst way to die. Robin was testing everything in John. His goal was to push John till the man could not take it anymore and finally stop.

But John's evil side was still fighting to kill Robin. He grabbed the teen by the shoulder and turned him around so they were facing the edge of the high cliff. He smiled wickedly as he saw the surprise on Robin's face. He made it so that Robin's feet were only an inch away from the edge. But the teen did not fight back.

"So what kind of death do you want, kid?" John said into Robin's ear. "Shooting you is too boring and less painful. How about falling to your death. I get to see the horror on your face till the very end of your life."

Robin said nothing. A flash of memory flew through his head. His parents fell to their death. Would he die the very same way they did?

"Goodbye, Robin," John said. "I had a hell of a time playing my game with you. Better hope the one over head loves you enough to give you a good after life." With that said, he shoved Robin off the cliff. The teen let out a small yell while falling.

Robin took out the hidden grappling hook he had gotten from Batman and aimed it at the top of the cliff. He was suddenly going the opposite way he had been. He saw the shock on John's face and managed to smile again while saying, "God want's me to live a bit more longer."

John growled and took out his knife. "You will not be smiling for long," he said while starting to cut the cord of the grappling hook. Robin quickly let go of the gadget and hung onto the rock while still staring up at the man. His feet were dangling in the air because he had no footholds. He glanced down and was surprised that he was not afraid at all. He had a sense of calmness in him.

The grappling hook dropped down and Robin watched it fall. It seemed like it took forever to hit the top of the trees. He looked back up into the evil eyes of John. His arms were starting to hurt and his side pain was coming back. But it had less pain in it. It felt like Raven had fixed it. She had healed him a few times and he recognized the feeling. He would have to thank her after this.

"You can't hang there for forever, kid," John said. He stood at the top of the cliff with his hands on his hips and a hellish smile planted on his face. "The most would be a hour. Starting to feel the burn yet?"

"No," Robin said while returning him with a sweet smile. "This is nothing compared to my normal workout. I have good upper body strength. In less than an hour my friends will be here. I guess you really want me to live."

"No more games," John said after a long silence. His face was serious as he stared down at Robin. "Let's end this once and for all." He slowly took out his gun and aimed it at the dangling kid that was completely hopeless. He paused.

"Do it," Robin said. He was pushing his luck. This was the moment of truth. He would either die or live. He was at the mercy of one man. His life on earth was in John's hands. It almost scared him.

"This is my favorite part of the hunt," John said.

Bam!

Robin opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive. He was breathing hard as he hung there with a stunned expression on his face. He thought for sure that he had pushed John too much and he was dead. He looked up to see something different in John. For a moment Robin only saw John standing there, silent and still.

John opened his eyes, and Robin saw them tear up. "I'm such a terrible person," John whispered. "I kill people for my own amusement. I got so used to it that I really did not value any life including my own. I knew that I could always leave this old life behind, but I don't think the world could ever accept me. How can anyone see me as something other than just a crazy killer?"

Robin was silent for a while. Had he done it? Had he really pushed so hard that he changed John? He let a warm smile come to his lips and said to John, "I see you differently. Everyone thought I was crazy to continue this game. But I wanted to help you, so I kept playing. And what about Prosper? You do know that he is on this island right now?"

"Yeah," John said with a weak smile. "That kid sure is great. Smartest thing I've seen!"

"He is worried about you," Robin said.

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a nod. "I'm sorry for all this, Robin," he finally said. "How could I ever make you forgive me for making you go through hell?"

"You could start by helping me off this cliff," Robin said. "This is kind of painful."

John gave a short laugh and extended his hand out to Robin. "Grab hold," he said. He then pulled Robin up with ease and checked his side. "I thought I got you right there," he said with confusion. "There is barely a trace of a shot now."

"Some help of a friend," Robin said while sitting down to catch his breath. His arms were shaking from hanging there for so long. He glanced over to John and saw the man taking off his belt with all his ammo and weapons in it. "What are you doing?" he could not help but ask the man.

"I'm leaving this old life completely behind," John said. With that said, he flung all the weapons over the edge with a smile planted on his face. "I'm not that person anymore." He smashed his gun against the rock surface then kicked the pieces off the edge as well. He gave a sigh and looked back to Robin.

"So what now?" Robin asked him. "What job do you want in America?" The two then laughed out loud at the strange thought. They stopped when they heard the sound of a helicopter. Robin stood up and they both saw the flying machine come up to them. Robin seemed to brighten up as he saw Cyborg driving it with Batman sitting next to him as copilot. The rest of his team and Prosper were in the back and were all too happy to see their leader once again.

Robin looked up into the sky before getting in. These past two days had changed his faith a little. He knew for sure that there was someone watching him from above and helped him when he asked. A silent thanks was needed, and he did just that.

Robin and John jumped into the back, and the teen heard Cyborg ask Batman beside him quietly, "Are you sure it is okay to bring John home with us?"

"He's fine," was Batman's simple answer. Robin heard his answer and smiled inwardly but stayed silent.

Robin gave a small sigh of relief and said to Cyborg, "Let's just all go home."

"I bet you miss it," Cyborg said with a laugh. "Glad to see you again, man. Next stop…Titans Tower!"

- Three Days Later -

Robin was alone in the main room of the Tower and just enjoying the sunset from the big windows that acted as a wall. The others were still suffering from jetlag. Going through all those time zones can really do a number to your inner clock. Robin never really had an inner clock, so he was the only Titan that was fine that day. Batman was getting ready to leave any minute now. John had gone back to his island to pack up a few things for his new home in Jump City with his new job.

Robin wore a black sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. He had gotten used to the feel of not wearing his costume for once. He also was barefoot. Maybe those two days on the island had changed him a little bit too much. The others even gave him strange looks when he did not change into his uniform when he got back to the Tower. They had rarely seen him wear anything different.

There was a beeping sound from the main computer, and this caught Robin's attention. He pulled his eyes off the breath taking sight of the sunset to answer the call. He let himself express a small smile when he saw that it was John.

"_Hey, kid!"_ John said with a wide grin. The screen showed him picking up a small box. He was talking to a hovering computer screen that was of course his own creation. _"I was not expecting you to answer. You of all people should be sleeping."_

"I'm kind of an insomniac," Robin said while scratching the back of his neck. "Plus, Jump City sometimes get really good sunsets."

"_It is sun rise over on this side of earth,"_ John said. He gave his box to a robot and told it where to put it. _"Well, I'm heading to Jump City in a couple of hours. But I want to ask you something, Robin."_

"Sure," Robin said with a shrug. "I'm ready for anything." They both smiled while remembering the last time Robin had said that. John then gave a serious nod and went on.

"_What do you think of the idea of me adopting Prosper?"_ he asked Robin with a nervous smile. _"I've been thinking a lot about it lately. He said that he hated his parents, and I think it would be best for him and me."_

"Great," Robin said with a sigh. "Two evil geniuses living together. This might be trouble."

"_But what do you think?"_

"I love it," Robin said. Something at the corner of his eye made him frown. He had seen Batman heading out of the room to the front door. He was leaving without saying any goodbye. He turned his head back to the computer screen.

"_Hurry, or you will not see him again in a long time!"_ John said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks," Robin said with a grin. "See you soon, John." John only waved goodbye. He was already focused on something else. One of his robots was doing something strange and he had to go fix it. The screen then went black. Robin was already running after his father. "Bruce!" he yelled after him as he saw the big doors open up to indicate that the man was almost out the door.

Batman turned sharply around and saw Robin running towards him with a distressed look on his face. "What is it?" he asked Robin while stopping.

"I…um." Robin stopped in front of Batman, and for once in his life he was out of words. He had no idea what to say. How come it was so hard to talk to his own father? Maybe it was because they had not talked in at least two years. Had it really been that long?

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked Robin while looking strangely at him.

"I'm fine," Robin mumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair as he blushed slightly. He must have looked like a complete idiot to Batman right now. "Are you leaving?" he finally asked while looking up.

"Yes," Batman answered with a nod. "I have my own city to protect."

Robin nodded silently. He summed up enough guts and asked, "Without a goodbye?" He bit his lower lip as Batman just stared down at him for a few seconds. His face was a mystery. Robin had no idea what was going though his father's head.

Then Bruce smiled at him. Robin knew it was not forced, and he could not help but smile himself. "Goodbye, Richard," Bruce said quietly to Robin. "I might not tell you this too often, but I'm proud of you. You're the leader of a great group…even if they are only kids." He rested his hand on his son's shoulder to show him how much he really did care.

"Thanks," Robin said with his smile widening. He opened his mouth to say his own heart-warming goodbye, but the alarm went off at the worst of times. He cringed while looking behind him. He had to get dressed! He never had that problem before.

But when Robin turned his head around to talk to Bruce again the Bat was long gone. A small frown came to his lips as he watched the doors to the outside slid shut. A small tinge of sadness tugged at his heart as he snapped back into gear. He started to run down the hallway and head for his room for a quick change.

Back to the normal life of saving the city. He loved it!

A/N: There it is, people! The ending to this story. I finished! I'm proud of myself. I proved to myself that I could end a long fan fiction with no trouble. Well, I did stay up till around three in the morning on some chapters to perfect them. But I'm an insomniac. I always stay up that long, so maybe there really was no trouble. But did I mention that I want to do a sequel? Maybe I can pull it off, but I need some people to encourage me to do it or I might chicken out. I tried to do one sequel and it sucked so bad! But that was in seventh grade. I can do better ones now. So what do you think? If I do make one then I'll just add it on to this one so you people will not have to look hard for it. So please give a review. And you readers are great! I love to read each of your reviews. You guys are all different and point out different things. Keep it up! Pixiegirl is finished here!


End file.
